


Alas RP

by Legacy0



Category: Roleplaying Game - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy0/pseuds/Legacy0
Summary: A roleplay soon to be made into a story (Extremely WIP)





	Alas RP

**Author's Note:**

> This needs editing, only if you want to cringe read this..

DragonSoul11/02/2019

Angel lay in the trees, watching the zombies under her, they could smell her but weren’t smart enough to know she was in the tree. She had taken refuge in the trees after getting caught in a swarm, her wings made too much noise for her to be able to safely fly away

LegacyGaming011/02/2019

Lina was driving around in her truck, that she had found abandoned a couple of days ago, and all of the sudden saw someone... or is it a creature up in a tree. Whatever it was, it looked like it needed help since there were zombies all around the tree. Lina hammered the gas peddle down and bulldozed a dozen zombies then is a quick tone said “Hope in! We don’t have very long before more come!”

DragonSoul11/02/2019

Angel laughed and hopped down from the tree and into the truck. “Haven’t seen another human around here before. Your name?” She watched the zombies, worried that the loud truck would agitate them

LegacyGaming011/02/2019

Lina looked over at the person she just let into her truck and saw the beautiful wings and was amazed by them. She gulped, “Um my name is Lina. Honestly, I can see why you wouldn’t find many humans here there are zombies everywhere!” She started to drive away to a place she knew her truck’s noise will be drowned out. “So um... what’s your name?”

DragonSoul11/02/2019

“Angel. Lina’s a nice name. I chose probably the worst place to camp out in the world. I’m sorta the wandering type, guessing because you have a truck, you have a campsite or at least a home?” Angel wasn’t exactly the best with conversing, especially after not talking to people for what felt like years. She looked back to see the zombies not actually noticing them, even with the sound of the truck engine

LegacyGaming011/02/2019

“Thank you, your name is pretty too.” Taking a deep breath Lina sadly said, “No, I don’t have a home. It was destroyed a couple of weeks ago by raiders. I’m like you right now. Wandering around trying to find a place to stay.... and some food to eat.”

DragonSoul11/02/2019

“Food isn’t a problem, as long as you know where to find it. Normally the mountains are plentiful with goats. But uh, you can’t really get there..” Angel rubbed the back of her neck. “Also, I did make a base, like in the early days of the apocalypse. Pretty sure it still is safe and has a ton of canned food...” She looked back towards the southern mountains, it was the coldest place in winter, almost no one ventured there, at least not without preparations and thermal wear. Or in Angel’s case, wings

LegacyGaming011/02/2019

“Yeah, the goat thing doesn’t work for me since I can’t really get there.” She said with a shy laugh. “That base would be great where is it? Oh and um... if you don’t mind me asking, what are you? I mean I’ve heard of creature roaming their part of the land but I thought that was all made up kids stories.”

DragonSoul11/02/2019

Angel smiled shyly, “I’m what people call an Avian, our people roamed the earth even before the apocalypse... Just, We hid our wings.” She wrung her hands together. “We shouldn’t go to the base just yet. It’s south, one of the highest peaks in the south. It’s, it’s where I lived before the zombies came. My aunt, well she was what our kind called a seer, so she told me to live in the southern mountains and stock up on canned food.” Angel laughed nervously “I guess she was right.”

LegacyGaming011/02/2019

“Wow, your aunt sounds incredible. And to think there were Av...Avians walking around like normal people and we didn’t even know it!” She stopped for a second her mind going back to the problem about finding a base “The southern mountains... not only is that like super far away but I’ve heard it’s really cold...” she thought a little longer and a thought suddenly came to her mind, “Oh! I know what to do in the meantime! I saw a cave 5 miles south of here, it’s not very big but I think it would work for now. As for food I have no idea.... what exactly do you eat? Just normal stuff or....” her voice trailed off thinking of the scary stories she was told as a kid.

DragonSoul11/02/2019

Angel sighed. "Yes, we eat normal things... The only thing really different, is uh, we are able to eat raw meat and are basically immune to diseases. Oh, and the whole wings thing.." She glanced around, seeing the barren landscape. "The cave sounds good, in the meantime... Are you hungry?" She started to fiddle with her feathers.

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

Lina laughed awkwardly, “Well it kinda depends on what you mean by hungry... I’ve been at points where it’s been 5-6 days without food but this time it’s only been a couple days, which isn’t that bad in comparison.... yeah I’m hungry.” She sighed, “No houses or convenient stores around here have food left because of raiders so we probably will have to go hunting.”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

Angel nodded and moved her gaze back to where they were headed. "Well I mean, I could go hunting for us... I'm used to it..." She looked down at her feet. "Uh, what about you? Like, uh I've told you about myself, like my aunt. What about you?"

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

“Well.... there is not much to say really. The first outbreak happened when I was 15. My city was one of the first to get hit... my family didn’t make it. So I’ve been on the run by myself since then, though it’s definitely getting harder with the raiders getting in bigger groups and thinking they own the place.”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

"Oh. I don't know if my family survived. I was 18 when the outbreak happened... I was. Uh, disowned." Angel looked to the sky, it was starting to get dark, that was the worst time to be out, the zombies could see in the dark, unlike in the day. She was starting to get anxious, mainly because she hadn't had to care for another person, only herself

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

“Disowned? How did you get... sorry it’s none of my business, I shouldn’t be asking a question like that.”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

"I, I went against my father's will. He wanted me to become a nurse or a doctor... I didn't find myself liking any of those things. So, uh. They kicked me out, but luckily, uh I had bought that house. Then like a week later... The apocalypse happened"

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

“Wow, that must be hard. My parents don’t... didn’t care about what I did with my life.” She paused "Also, I could help with hunting. I have a rifle in the back. I mean I’ve had to take care of my self for this long.”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

"You have a gun along with a truck. You seem pretty prepared... How long till we get to the cave you talked about?" Angel couldn't help but watch the sky turn darker

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

Lina laughed, “Yeah, let's just say I was paranoid before the apocalypse... it’s why I’m alive today.” She looked up at where she was, “We only have a few more minutes. It should be around here so keep your eye out.”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

Angel nodded and looked towards the cliffs that were now in front of them. "Wait, how do you know how to shoot a gun? Isn't that, not common?" She couldn't spot the cave

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

“It was my dad. He took me hunting every year, he made sure I could take care of myself.” Lina spotted the cave and pulled over to where the truck was hidden by some bushes. “Well, here we are. I’m going to go grab some firewood.”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

"I can check for any animals we could hunt in the morning." Angel jumped out of the car and flexed her wings. "I'll be right back." She flew into the sky

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

As Lina was getting firewood from some deadfall she found outside of the cave, she started thinking back to her conversation with Angel. "I can’t believe I met an avian! Let alone going to stay with one. Should I trust her? I mean she seems nice enough, but you can’t forget the last time someone was nice to you....” she said out loud to herself. She was cautious of Angel but she had a good feeling about her. Lina came back to the cave with some firewood and started a nice fire to keep her warm. “Luckily I didn’t run into any zombies while getting wood.' She thought.

DragonSoul11/03/2019

Angel watched the land from the sky, it was barren, other then the zombies stumbling around. Then a herd of deer caught her eye. It was rare to see such big prey, zombies seemed to like to eat animals like that. But it seemed the male was larger than normal, his antlers were covered in what seemed like blood. Angel landed and saw the fire, she went towards Lina. "Hey, so I found a herd of deer... But if we were to hunt them... We would need to be careful, the buck seems to be territorial..."

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

Lina laughed a little. “The buck shouldn’t be a problem. When I hunt they are the first to get hit, and trust me I don’t miss.”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

"No, no we shouldn't kill him. Only a female, we need to help the population of animals grow. Not shrink. This is one of the rare few times I have actually seen deer..." She looked away towards the forest

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

“Oh... huh I’ve never thought of it like that. Ok, yeah, we should be careful then.”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

"You need to get some rest... I can keep watch."

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

“Ok yeah.” She yawned. “That’s probably a good idea. Do you want to switch off in the night so you can get some rest too?”

DragonSoul11/03/2019

Angel shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll wake you in the morning."

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

“Ok if your sure...” she started to slowly drift off. It’s been a long time since she had fallen asleep knowing she was safe. The thought was very comforting and she fell asleep instantly.

DragonSoul11/03/2019

Angel sat down next to the fire, she took out a block of wood from her pocket along with a knife and started to carve a dragon, whilst watching out for zombies and raiders

LegacyGaming011/03/2019

Lina started tossing and turning. All of a sudden she was back in her bedroom with her little sister wrapped in her arms hearing all the screaming and growling outside, and the banging on the door from the zombies trying to get in. By this time their parents were long dead, they went shopping a few days ago and never came back. She cradled her sister and her dad’s gun in her arms as all of a sudden a zombie crashed through the door! She got between her and her sister and started firing at it but something came through the window behind them and was biting her sister! She killed the zombie that attacked her sister but her sister was starting to change.... into one of those things. Lina’s thoughts were racing and she doesn’t know what to do. She hesitates long enough for her little sister to start charging at her. She didn't have any time so she pulled the gun up and shot her in the head.. Lina woke up with a start. Sweating and tears rolling down her face. She saw Angel and wiped them away not wanting her to see her like this.

DragonSoul11/03/2019

Angel hadn't noticed it had become day, nothing had come in the night... She looked back to see Lina in a panic and ran over, placing her dragon sculpture on the ground before. "What happened?" Angel looked concerned and confused

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina looked over at Angel seeing her worried look and quickly reassured her, “It's ok... I’m ok. It was just a bad dream.” Wanting to change the subject she said, “We should probably head out before the deer get too far.” As she started heading out of the cave she paused seeing the dragon sculpture on the ground, and asked in amazement, “Did you do that while I was asleep? It’s incredible!”

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel froze and didn't know what to say, no one had ever seen her work before, she either burned it or hid it. Angel had a flashback to her father shouting at her and throwing one of her sculptures to the ground, yelling about how she shouldn’t be in this family anymore. She forced herself out of the memories, “Thanks, no ones ever said that about my work.” Angel walked towards Lina, trying her best to look normal and that nothing had just happened

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“No problem.” She says with a smile. “Ok so for hunting, do you want to go fly out ahead and see where they are?” Lina thinks back to hunting on her own and how she would have to hike for hours just to find animals.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

She nodded and took into the sky, looking at the forest, searching for the herd. Soon enough she spotted them, they had travelled much further north compared to where Angel guessed they would be. She flew back down to Lina. “Found them”

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“Ok.” She grabbed the gun in the back of the truck and got it ready. “Let’s go get some food.” Just then her stomach growls. She laughs shyly.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel nodded and landed on the ground. She started to follow Lina, making sure that she left markers on where they were going and where they had started, it was in code, so if raiders found it they wouldn’t know what to do

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

As Lina is slowly creeping through the desert, making sure to stay close to the ground as to not be seen, she spots the herd of deer. Though there is something wrong... where is the buck? She turns to Angel and says with a worried tone, “Did you see the buck when you went to look for them?”

DragonSoul11/04/2019

“Yeah. He was in the middle of the herd when I saw them...” Angel muttered looking around nervously

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina curses under her breath. “Keep an eye out he could be anywh-“ Just then it jumps out at them antlers covered in blood and makes a guttural growling sound, definitely not a sound a normal deer would make. Lina lifts up her gun but not fast enough. It lifts her with its antlers and tosses her through the air, then turns to Angel.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel back away slowly, her hands were up as if she was surrendering. “Hey, good deer. Good deer.” She tried to say, knowing that it wasn’t going to work. As the deer charged at her, antlers at the ready, she barely managed to jump into a tree. It looked up at her and started ramming the tree, almost knowing it over. Angel cursed and jumped out of the tree and ran to Lina.

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina sees the deer charge Angel and gathers up enough strength to grab her gun. Just as Angel gets to her, she has a clear shot and fires right into the monster’s head. It falls right in front of them both. She lets out a sigh and collapses back the ground.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

"Are you okay?" She knelt down to Lina. "That thing... I didn't know deer could get infected..." She sat down next to Lina, still in shock. She looked at the dead body of the deer and swore she could already see flies swarming its body

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina was in a lot of pain but she didn’t want to show it, though she couldn’t help but groan a little as she sat up. “I’m ok, just a little bruised. I didn’t know that animals could get infected either. The virus must be getting stronger.” A thought hit Lina that terrified her. She started looking around to see if she got cut orbit anywhere but to her relief, she didn’t.

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“What about you, are you ok? I was pretty out of it there for a second and didn’t see if it hurt you.” She surprised herself that she wasn’t asking out of worry of her being infected, she was actually super worried about her new friend. It’s been a while since she has trusted or liked anyone enough to care.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

"I'm fine. It barely missed me, we should probably check to see if any of the deer were infected... Uh, do you think you could walk? Or do you want me to carry you" Angel looked towards where the herd was, hoping that they could find actual food.

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina slowly starts getting up, wincing with every move. When she got on her feet her legs trembled a little, but she could walk. “I’m ok. I can walk. From what I saw looking through the scope the other deer seemed totally fine.... which is really weird. Do you think that we will still be able to find them? They might have run too far.”

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel lightly shook her head. "I don't think they would have run too far, they would want to stay with their leader... Even if they didn't realize that he was a zombie." She glanced around the forest, spotting what looked to be brown fur. "I think they are over there." She looked at Lina's trembling legs, "Lean on me, you could hurt yourself more if you push yourself too much." Angel held out an arm

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina picked up her gun and grabbed Angel’s arm. “Thank you.” She said gratefully.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel nodded. "Let's go then." She walked towards the herd of deer

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

While they were walking Lina saw the deer too. “Ok stop here. I have a good shot.” She whispered. Lina lifted her gun, took aim, and bang! The biggest doe in the herd dropped like a rock.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel jumped at the loud noise and felt her ears ringing. She saw the deer drop and couldn't help but cringe. She never liked killing animals, especially big ones like deer.

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina walked over to the deer, knelt down and gently whispered, “Thank you.” Which is what she does any time she has to kill for food. Lina turns back to Angel. “I’m going to gut it here so it’s not as heavy to carry back. If it bothers you you don’t have to watch.” She finishes gutting the deer and was ready to go back to the cave.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel looked around while she was gutting the deer. It wasn't the blood that unsettled her, nor the guts. It was the feeling that this was the way of life. "Do you want me to carry it? You really don't seem able to..." Angel muttered walking towards Lina and the deer

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina sighs, “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.”

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel knelt down and picked the deer up. "Do you want to lean on me again?" She asked looking for the markers she had made.

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“I think I’ll be fine for now. Hey! I see a marker down there.” She points to a spot ten feet down from where they were.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

"That's... That's not one of mine..." Angel glanced back at Lina. "Someone was here, and recently. We better hurry."

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“Ok, yeah let’s go.” Lina looks around nervously not wanting to get in a confrontation feeling the way she did.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel nodded and spotted one of her markers. She nodded her head to the marker and started towards it, hoping that whoever had been there, was now gone. She spotted the cave and looked back at Lina

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina felt really bad that Angel was carrying the deer by herself because she knew how heavy they are, though she is amazed at how strong Angel is. She spotted the cave and relief overwhelmed her, she could finally rest and eat. When they got to the cave, Lina started getting the deer ready to cook and paused looking at Angel, “Do you prefer eating raw or do you want me to cook your share? I make a pretty good deer stake.” She says with a smile.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel shrugged. "I haven't had cooked meat in a while, so yeah. I don't remember the last time someone had cooked for me, or even cooked at all." She smiled softly

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“Ok let me go grab some herbs for seasonings. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” Lina says as she leaves the cave.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel nodded and rested against the cave wall. It had been around 2 days since she had met Lina, but she felt like she could almost trust her with anything

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

Lina comes back into the cave with an armful of different leaves and herbs and starts cooking. The smell making her mouth water.

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel looked over at Lina slightly confused. "What are you making? It doesn't really smell like meat..." She muttered coming over. Because her family normally ate meat raw, she didn't know anything about herbs

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“I’m making steak. It doesn’t smell like meat because the herbs make a lot of different smells and flavors, but trust me it will be good.” She says as she finishes cooking. She takes the steaks and lays them down on some flat rocks she found. “Enjoy.” She says as she is already stuffing her mouth full of food.”

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel laughed and started to eat. Her taste buds were overwhelmed. "How is this so good?" She muttered in between bites.

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“That, my friend, is what’s called seasoning.” She says with a laugh. “I’m glad you like it.”

DragonSoul11/04/2019

Angel finished the meat, "We should go somewhere else soon... I have a bad feeling that if we stay here to long. Uh, something bad will happen?" Angel realised that she said that all out loud.

LegacyGaming011/04/2019

“Yeah I’ve been feeling the same way....” Lina looks over at the pile of deer skin. “I could make myself some thermal clothes with this. It won’t take me that long. Then we could go to your base in the southern mountains.”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“That’s good, is there anything I could do to help?” Angel wanted to help and be useful, but honestly didn’t know how to help

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“Yeah. Do you know how do collect fiber from plants?”  
“If you don’t, I could teach you.”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“Yeah, I’m not great at all this survival tactics. So I don’t know how to do that.” Angel awkwardly laughed

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina laughed along with her. “It’s all good.” She said with a smile. Lina picked up a plant left over from their meal and started pulling it apart into little strands of hair. “See like this. I use this as my thread to sow the skin and fur together.”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“Oh, okay. I’ll try.” She copier what Lina was doing. She surprised herself when she actually did it

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“That’s awesome! It took me like one hundred tries before I was able to do it.” She laughs

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“Wait, really? That’s kinda odd.” Angel passed over the fiber and started on another plant

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“Yeah... let’s just say I wasn’t always good at survival stuff.” Lina grabbed the fiber and a thin bone from the deer carcass and started to get to work on her warm clothes.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“Who taught you?” Angel was focusing on making the fiber, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to...”

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“It’s ok, I trust you enough to answer.” She said with a sad smile. “About a week after I went off on my own I was already dying of cold, hunger, etc. A super nice guy took me in and taught me all he knew. But I found out later that he taught me all that stuff to basically turn me into his slave.”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel froze. “Wait, What the hell? That’s messed up. Why would anyone do that? “ Angel looked disgusted “At least you learnt survival tactics. But seriously.” She had started on pulling the fibers apart again

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“Yeah... really messed up.” She looks over at Angel with a grateful smile. “That’s why it was so hard for me to trust anyone.” She continues on her clothes.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“Then why do you trust me?” Angel looked up and met Lina’s eyes with a questioning look

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina thought about it for a moment. “Well, I wasn’t really sure about you until the deer attack. Instead of flying away leaving me to die, you ran over to see if I was ok.”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel nodded. “Yeah... I guess so. How much more fiber do I need to make?” She asked handing over another bundle of it

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“That should be enough. Thank you.” Lina does a few more stitches here and there then lifts up her new fuzzy coat and pants with a big smile. “These should do the trick.”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“That was fast. So, uh when do you want to leave?” Angel looked outside and realized it was night

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“Let’s head out in the morning.” She looks over at Angel. “You look tired. I think it’s my turn to watch tonight. You need some sleep... that is, if you sleep.” She says with a laugh

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“I’ll be fine,” Angel yawned “You probably need the sleep more then me.” She lied, it had been at least 4 days since she had last slept and was now feeling the effects

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“I’m serious Angel you need some sleep. I got plenty last night.”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

She tried to protest, but as she tried to get up to go to the entrance of the cave, She collapsed against the wall. “Okay, Okay fine I’ll sleep”

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina took the chance while Angel was asleep to bandage herself up in the places it hurt so that she would be able to travel in the morning. She made sure to hide the bandages under her clothes so Angel wouldn’t notice.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel soon found herself falling asleep. She looked over to Lina, but because of the poor lighting, and her drowsiness she couldn’t see her putting in the bandages. She finally closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

The morning came and Lina went over to Angel gently shaking her awake. “It’s time to go.” Lina whispered.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel jolted up, she looked terrified. She then looked around and sighed softly. “I really shouldn’t have gone asleep.” She muttered getting up

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina saw the look in her eyes and in a worried tone asked “Why? Are you ok?”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

“It’s nothing... please don’t worry.” Angel wanted to keep Lina out of what was happening to protect her. “Let’s just go... Are we taking the truck?”

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina thought of her sore legs. “Yeah we are.” She walked out to the truck to find it completely missing all of the supplies in it. “What?! I was watching all night! There’s no way someone could have taken it all without me seeing!” Super confused and frustrated Lina kicked at the dirt. At least she had the gun in the cave and not truck.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

"Uh. I don't think it was stolen." Angel pointed at the roof, a spider web had supplies in it, but angel didn't know if it was Lina's or not

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina looks up and sees all of her supplies up in the spider web. In a terrified tremble she says, “We have to get out of here! Now!”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

"Wait, why? Should I get those supplies first?" Angel was completely confused.

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“No! I can get supplies somewhere else, Im serious we have to leave now!” Still shaking from terror she runs into the cave grabbing her gun and her warm outfit and runs back to Angel.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel grabbed her wooden dragon before going out to the truck and getting in.

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina hopped in the drivers seat fumbling with the keys and finally got them in. She turns the keys but she just hears chugging. She tries several more times, same result. “No, no, no!!! Please work, please!” She is basically in tears from fear and she doesn’t scare easily. “It won’t start! We don’t have time. Get out and run! I’ll be right besides you.”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel sighed "I can fly. I'll fly us out of here." She said, getting her wings ready.

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina completely forgot about Angels wings with how scared she was. “Ok, yeah I forgot about that. Good idea.” She was hardly understandable with how much she was trembling. She let Angel do her thing.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel lifted her up into her arms and took off. "Once we are far enough away, can you please tell me what the hell is going on." She held Lina tightly to her chest, trying to both calm her down and make sure she wouldn't fall out of her arms

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina let out a little scream when they lifted off. She didn’t like being very high up and had never flown before. She looked down just in time to see the giant spider with flesh ripping off of it and massive fangs with poison dripping from them. She yelled to Angel pointing down at the spider, “That!!! That is what’s going on!”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel flinched and held Lina tighter. "The hell?!" She shouted over the wind. "How the hell did you know about that!?" Angel flew away faster. She had a terrible fear of spiders, and a massive, flesh eating and poisoned fang one did not help her fear

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina clenched her eyes shut when she saw how high they were. “I’ll tell you when we get back on the ground.” She yelled so Angel could hear her over the wind.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel nodded and flew hugged into the sky. It was colder up here, but there was much less wind. The light hit her wings and because they were black, they absorbed the heat, and as they flapped the air near Angel and Lina was warmed up

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

When Lina felt the warmth it was like all her fear melted away. She opened her eyes to see what made her feel that way, and to her surprise it actually looked... beautiful up here.

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel was focusing on remembering the path to her house, it was slightly harder to see as the ground wasn't as visible due to the cloud cover

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

Lina still amazed by the scenery yelled to Angel. “Do you get to see this all of the time? It’s incredible!”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

Angel flinched, the noise almost echoed because of the lack of wind. "You don't need to shout anymore. But, uh. No I don't really get to see this all the time... I've gotten used to not flying, so... This is one of the rare occasions I actually do fly.."

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“Oh sorry.” She quieted her voice down. “Why don’t you fly very much?”

DragonSoul11/05/2019

"It became habit. I wasn't allowed to fly before the apocalypse. So, I didn't know how to fly in the early days of the apocalypse... Even now, it is kinda hard to get used to, flying takes a lot of energy as well... Avians can handle it... But not for very long. Like, I couldn't fly from the cave and back again without almost certainly collapsing." Angel saw a cloud coming their way and flew downwards. "I can fly to the house fine, but any longer may be a bad idea."

LegacyGaming011/05/2019

“Wow I never though of the toll it would take on you.” She pauses for a second. “Wait. Why weren’t you allowed to fly before the apocalypse... I mean you have wings for a reason, right?  
Lina walks in and sees the massive metal dragon and was speechless. After a few moments she pulled herself together and says. “Oh yeah. Anyone who sees that flying over them is going to freak out!”

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"Uh, then we should probably land it before we go close to a supposed camp site." Angel rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the dragon. "But, I think if we can find some people, there would be enough room for them to stay in the dragon. I never really thought about having to fly everyone we found up the mountain.."

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“Yeah we don’t want to scare off anyone we need. I’m glad we have this, because now that we think about it, there is no way you would be able to fly 2 people up the mountain.”

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel laughed. "Yeah. Probably not. Uh, want to try it out? I can get it fuelled up. It works on solar power and the battery has probably been charging for years now..."

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Lina thinks of her fear of heights, gulps, then pushes her fear back. “I would love to try it out! This thing is so cool.” She pauses thinking. After a moment she starts. “So... how fast does it go?” She says with a mischievous grin.

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"I haven't tested the limit yet. Humans got in the way of us siblings just rampaging the countryside with these. We had an underground testing rink. But, I never finished this in time to test it out." Angel muttered as she got the battery and inserted it into the engine, which let out a large whiz before going quiet again

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“An underground testing ring. You guys really kept to yourselves, huh? Did your people ever try and show yourselves to the humans to make peace? Because I think they would have really liked you... well most humans anyway.”

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"Not really. We stopped going to school after my brother got taken... I started to sneak out the house to talk with people when I turned like 15 I think..." Angel tested the screws to make sure everything was right. She let out a huff of air when she finished the testing. "He's ready to fly."

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“That’s so sad.” Lina mutters. “Ok so do we get inside or ride on it’s back?

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"Hah, you want a death wish then ride on his back. The hatch to get inside is here." Angel joked as she opened up a door near the chest of the dragon.

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Lina lets out a sigh of relief. “Ok good, because I really didn’t want to ride on it’s back.” She laughs

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel held out her hand for Lina, helping her inside the dragon. "I remember I made this just in case we had to live in the sky. So, it actually works as a functioning house... It's bigger on the inside then the outside, just Avian magic at work."

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Lina steps inside and once again is amazed at this dragon. Bigger on the inside? I didn’t even know that was possible! “This is so cool! Magic. I didn’t even know magic was real!” She says excitedly.

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel stepped inside and closed the door behind her and air locked it. "You didn't know Avians were real." Angel joked. "I'm going to go get her ready to fly. You might want to come up to the front with me and buckle in. Or just sit somewhere and hold on tight. Take offs are always the roughest at the start" Angel muttered as she started climbing a ladder that led to the dragons head, also known as the control centre and the flight deck

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Lina laughs. “Yeah I guess your right.” She climbs up the ladder after Angel and takes a seat.

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"After a flight or two I can teach you how to fly him." Angel said as she strapped herself into the pilots seat. "Hold on." She said as she pressed a button, the entire dragon moved as it stepped forward towards the end of the cave they were located at. The cave wall vanished, leaving it open to the snowy world outside. "Are you ready?"

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Lina didn’t know whether she was scared or exited to fly. She looks over at Angel. “I’m ready.”

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel nodded and the dragon took another step forward before diving down towards the snow. Right before it hit the snow, Angel pulled him up and higher into the sky. She got to a good height and started to let the dragon hover

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

When they dropped Lina couldn’t help but let out a little scream. She hoped Angel didn’t hear. After they got higher she says, “It’s so beautiful up here.”

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel nodded. "We should probably look at the map to see where survivors could be hiding... Or we could start tomorrow..." Angel wrung her hands together, she felt odd, it was the first time that she had flown with someone else. She was both nervous and excited, happy that someone finally joined her, instead of thinking that the machine was going to break down and kill them.

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“We better starts now since we are already flying.” She gets the map out and starts looking at it with Angel.

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"Any idea where they could be hiding? I'm not adept to human logic." She muttered as she looked out into the snow and found where they were on the map.

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Lina looks at the map. “Well if these survivors are smart, which we hope they are, they would either be up in the northern caves or...” she pauses looking around the map. What would she do? She points to another spot on the map. “It looks like this area is rocky, secluded, and has cover. If they know what they’re doing, this would be the next best place.”

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"Okay, yeah that makes sense. I'll set him to go over there." Angel typed something into a keyboard and the dragon started to fly towards the spot Lina had pointed at. "Uh, Lina... We we are going out there. If we see anyone, can you go to them first. I don't want to scare them off with..." She looked back at her wings

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“Yeah, of course.” She said shyly. Lina gets up and starts looking around the dragon. “Who would have ever thought...” she muttered

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"Thought what?" Angel looked out the window to make sure the course was clear.

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“Well... everything. Zombie apocalypse, a human and avian as friends, and now magic flying mechanical dragons? I just.. I can’t rap my head around all of it.”

DragonSoul11/07/2019

“Oh. Yeah all that. Now that you say it like that, yeah it has been quite a lot to stuff with over the past years...”

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“Yeah, for sure.” Lina pauses. “So what is your favorite part of this dragon you made?” She says trying to make light of the subject.

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel blushed and looked away. "Uh. The rose garden." She tried to make herself look busy, she didn't want to let Lina see her blushing face

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“A rose garden? Wow that’s so cool! Could you show me?”

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel nodded. "I don't even know why I made it." She muttered under her breath, of course she was lying, but the actual reason she found embarrassing. "Come one then, Erebus is on auto pilot, he will alert us when we are ready to land."

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Erebus? That’s a cool name for it.” She says as she is following angel

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel opens one of the metal doors to reveal a field of roses, all different kinds. The room was lit up by a sun roof, it was magical of course, so even in a cave it showed the right time of day so the flowers could grow. "Do you like it?"

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Lina was taken back. It was beautiful, and there were so many! “I can see why this is your favorite room. The roses are so pretty and they smell so good.” She says as she takes a big breath in smelling the roses.

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel smiled. "Thanks." She picked up one of the flowers, "Uh, these flowers, you can pluck them and they will regrow within a day." She handed it to Lina. "These flowers don't die either..."

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

“I don’t know what to say, this is just so incredible.” She says while taking the rose and smelling it.

DragonSoul11/07/2019

Angel nodded. "I don't remember how far this room went. But I'm pretty sure." She walked along a path. "Oh there it is." Angel was looking at a waterfall. "It took me forever to get that waterfall running. I even have a few fish in there."

LegacyGaming011/07/2019

Lina was yet again amazed when she saw the waterfall. “ I have seen so many new things today but this is by far the prettiest.” Lina started to feel embarrassed. This stuff was probably normal to Angel and she was just amazed at every little thing.

DragonSoul11/07/2019

"Thanks. Uh, your the first person to say that when they saw this room. Everyone just thought it was not practical. Like I wasted all my time and energy into making this when it serves no purpose.."

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“One thing that I’ve learned in life is that the things that aren’t practical or logical bring the most joy.” She says with a smile, still looking at the beautiful waterfall.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

“Never took you as a philosophical person.” Angel laughed. Then what seemed like an alarm blared. She jumped out of her skin “Oh, uh I guess we are here”

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“Eh I have my moments.” Lina laughed. When the alarm sounded it made her jump a little. “Yeah, looks like it.” She walks back to the main area with Angel.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

“You might want to hold on. I have to manually land him, it gets rough sometimes.” Angel muttered as she sat in the chair and started to land. It was a bit shaky because of the rocks, but soon he landed.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina held on to a nearby bookshelf to steady herself as they landed. When they were on the ground she looked over at Angel and said, “Ok, lets see if we can find anyone who is willing to help us.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

She nodded and climbed down the neck again. “I’ll probably stay a bit behind you. I need to get Erebus’ invisible shield up”

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Invisible shield? More and more things just amazed her. “Ok sounds good.” She starts getting stuff ready.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel played around with a few switches until she felt Erebus shake slightly. “Okay, shield is up. “ Angel opened the door and stepped out into the rocky expanse.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina followed Angel out and looked back at where Erebus should be but didn’t see him. “So cool.” She muttered under her breath. “Ok so if I was living out here I would probably be in the cavern down there.” She points to a place about 200-300 yards down from where they were.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

"Okay, can you head there first? I'll watch your back." Angel muttered. She shifted from one foot to another.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Lina sighed. She didn’t know how people would take to Angel. She herself was surprised she didn’t shoot Angel the moment she saw what she was, just because of the terrifying stories she had heard.  
Lina started heading down the hill to the cavern.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel leaned against the rock wall and watched Lina. She jolted up when she saw someone in the shadows.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina was too far away to see angel at this point. She had a bad feeling. What if someone saw Angel before she had time to explain? When she got down a little further to see into the cavern she stopped in her tracks. A city?! An old worn down city but she could see people all over. She started towards the city, being very careful to not spook anyone.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel tried to hide her wings as best she could as she approached the person in the shadows. She was terrified to say the least, but needed to make sure Lina was safe

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

When Lina got down into the city people were staring at her... especially her gun. She tried to hide it under her arm but not very successfully. A man came up to her, put a hand on her to stop her and said, “Who are you and what are you doing here? Strangers aren’t welcome here...” he stops talking and spots her gun. He yanks it from her and continues. “Especially if they have weapons.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lina-" She muttered as she turned around and came face to someone who was not Lina. "Who the hell are you?" She stepped back, ready to run away.

Synth grabbed Angel's arm. "Stop, who the hell are you?" Angel pulled away, trying to hide her wings. Synth gasped as he noticed them. He let go of Angel's arm and stepped bac

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina was pissed now. “Hey give that back you, bully! How the hell do you think people are supposed to protect themselves without weapons?!” She reaches for her gun but he pulls back and slaps her. “You didn’t answer my question. Now.. You are going to leave right now before I do something you won’t like.” He says in a tone that told her she was in trouble but Lina was too upset to care. She was just about to lunge at him when she heard a voice yell at them.

Alex heard a commotion and ran up to see what was going on. He ran over fast enough to see the brute sentry slap a strange girl.... or woman, he couldn’t tell from this distance but he could see her face. She was mad and looked like she was going to start a fight, and he knew what fights meant for him, work, lots of work. He runs closer to them pushing people out of the way. When he got close enough Alex yelled at them, “Hey! Knock it off, both of you!”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel backed up before turning tail and flying to the top of one of the peaks, her wigs ached from flying too much and she tried to tell herself that Lina would be okay on her own for now. The people seemed to be as scared as her as they were to her.

Synth sighed confused. He had seen many creatures, but not a humanoid with wings. He heard Alex shouting and ran inside the cave to see what was going on

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina looked over at the man that had yelled at them. He was tall and muscular. His face showed that he wouldn’t be on her side. She looked around to see a bunch of angry faces around her and she got scared, she hasn’t been around people in so long that she didn’t know what to do. While the sentry was distracted she kicked him where she knew it would hurt, grabbed the gun and said, “I just came down here to get help!” She started running as fast as her feet could carry her, hearing angry yells behind her. She was glad that Angel had stayed up by Erebus.

Alex yelled at everyone to stay where they were. “It looks like she is just confused. Ill go after her.” Alex said . The sentry responded in a mean tone, “Alex, that little freak has a gun and will kill you.” He gets a evil grin on his face and continues, “let me go after her.” Alex looks over at the sentry and says, “I’ve seen this behavior before. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone. As she said, she just wanted help, and you didn’t help the situation.” Alex starts running in the direction Lina headed.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel saw Lina running away and dived down towards her not noticing Alex trailing behind her. She landed a few meters ahead of Lina, nearer to Erebus, just in case they needed a quick escape.

Synth groaned and ran after Alex, swearing to himself that he was the biggest idiot he had ever met. If he wasn’t careful he was going to get himself killed. Then he spotted Angel in the sky, diving towards the girl with the gun. He almost freaked out, not knowing if the winged being was going to attack the girl or not

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina sees Angel swooping down to meet her and spots the man at the top of the hill too. She was scared because now, they were surrounded. Lina lifted her gun up and pointed at Alex seeing as he was closer and yelled. “Stop! Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot!” Her mind racing Would she really have the strength to pull the trigger if she needed to? It had been a long time since she has killed someone in self defense.

As Alex was running up he sees a winged creature in the sky heading towards the girl and his friend Synth behind them, seeing Synth made him frustrated, “Of course he would get himself into something like this” he mutters to himself. Now Alex knew what the creature was so he wasn’t overly frightened but he knew their capabilities. Thinking the girl was going to point the gun at it he was taken back when he was the target. He listened to her and stopped in his tracks.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel grabbed Lina's shoulder. "Don't shoot you moron. It wont help anyone." Angel sighed trying to calm Lina down. "If they try to attack us I can just fly us to Erebus, okay?" She tried to reason with Lina, not knowing how it would turn out

Synth froze as the gun was pointed at Alex. He cursed to himself as he made his way slowly over to Alex. "I told you not to go running into trouble. Now there is a freaking Avian here and a girl with a gun. You bloody know what Avians can do." Synth was slightly shaking, he kept glancing over to the two people ahead of them

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Looked over at Angel and lowered the gun. “Your right, I’m sorry. I panicked, it’s been a while since I was around people.” She turns to Alex aware of Synth behind them. “Listen I don’t want trouble, me and my friend,” she nodded to Angel, “were just trying to get some help.

Alex didn’t understand. A human and Avian as friends? That’s practically unheard of. “Don’t worry I didn’t come up here to hurt you or else I would have sent that idiot of a sentry after you. If you didn’t want trouble why did you start the fight? All you had to do was cooperate.” He said in a “matter of fact” tone that Lina didn’t like too much.

Lina answered him angrily, “It’s been a while since I’ve talked to anyone but Angel and that sentry took my gun. You never take my gun unless you want a fight.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel bit her lip, she could see the expression on Alex's face. He had seen her wings, he knew she was an avian. She wanted to turn tail and run, but she stayed with Lina, fearing the worst if she left. 

"Seriously Alex. You trust people too easily. They just bloody pointed a gun at you, and who knows what that Avian can do." Synth snapped at him, getting annoyed again.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Alex turned to Synth and said, “I never once said I trusted them, because I don’t. But I do see that they don’t want to hurt us.”

Lina listened to them bicker and grew even more angry. “And how do you know I don’t want to hurt you? I could easily kill both of you in the blink of an eye.”

Alex turned back to the girl. “You really know how to get yourself into trouble.” He laughed. “I know your not going to shoot me because I see you shaking and the look on your face tells me you wouldn’t want to hurt me. If anything, you would take that Avian buddy of yours and fly away.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth groaned in frustration. "Alex. You cant just piss off everyone you try to talk to." He looked over at the two people. "If you at least place your gun over your shoulder that would make people less scared. How the hell did you guys even survive?" Synth sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Alex, you are going to pay."

Angel took a step back, her wings were anticipating her flying off as soon as either of the men in front of her made any movement. She looked back towards where Erebus was hiding and sighed, knowing it would just make it worse if she flew a massive dragon away, and she knew she couldnt leave it. So for now she was stuck

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“Oh come on, Synth. I wasn’t trying to piss them off I was just telling the truth.” Alex sighs

Lina shoulders her gun. “Ok but if you guys make one wrong move I can have it back in my arms in an instant.” She turns to look at Synth and says, “At least you seem normal,” she glances back at Alex, “Me and Angel have been surviving together for a few days now but before that we were off on our own. We came down here to try and find survivors, honestly I didn’t expect to see an entire city down here. I needed to talk to a scientist. The mutations in the zombies and creatures are getting stronger and I think we have to stop it before it continues.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

"No I mean you are pissing them off. I don't understand how the others stand you.." He turned towards the girl and avian. "So, your names are Angel and, you are?" He muttered wanting to at least slightly know something about them. "Alex, even if they are friendly, we cant just let an avian into the city. Everyone is going to freak out." 

Angel heard what Synth said and it made her back away even more, wanting to hide in Erebus till the whole interaction was over. She hadn't realised how far back she went, until she heard a groan behind her and turned around to be faced with a zombie, almost within touching distance

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“Lina, my name is Lina. You don’t have to talk about Angel like she isn’t here you know. I know how people would react seeing her I’m just wondering how you guys are reacting. You are putting us both on edge talking like that.” She says, her voice on edge after how Synth talked about Angel. “What are your names?”

“Synth, you can be so blind sometimes. I obviously wasn’t going to let her into the city. And others don’t understand me, you do.” He turns to Lina and Angel. “My name is Alex, his is Synth.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

"Alex! You can't just give out our names as you please! You are insufferable." Synth groaned. "Fine. Well you found your scientist right here." He rolled his eyes as he nodded to Alex. 

Angel backed away from the zombie, then it lunged at her, she didn't jump out of the way fast enough as the zombie grabbed her wing. She cried out in pain as it bit down into the flesh of her wing. She pulled her wing in and took off into the sky and landed next to where Erebus was. She was cursing herself, knowing that soon enough she would become another zombie. That was just how the disease worked, or how she thought it did.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“Angel! No!!!” She cried, knowing what was going to happen to her friend now. The zombie turned and started running after Synth but she pulled up her gun in time to shoot it in the chest. Knowing a chest shot wouldn’t kill it she shot again into its head and ran up to Angel.

Everything happened so fast. He saw the zombie attack the avian girl and then heard a gun go off in his friend’s direction two seconds later. He looked over at Synth to see if he was ok but he was running up the hill after Lina and Angel leaving the dead zombie behind him. Alex cursed to himself and started running up to meet them.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel saw Lina and backed away, not wanting to be near her when she turned. It normally took only a few minutes, on the rare case an hour. She tried to take off again to get further away from them, but collapsed on the ground after falling out of the sky. 

"Alex, do you have any tranquillisers on you? If so give them to me. Now!" Synth muttered, finally getting his act together and knowing what he had to do. "We need to get her into a secure place, without her waking up turned and killing us all." Synth sighed as he took out his pistol and loaded it with the tranquillisers he had on him, it wasn't enough to get an avian down for long, but it might calm her down. "We can't bring her to the city. You, any ideas?" He glared at Lina. He saw Angel move to get up and run away and shot her in the shoulder, Angel fell, looking tired now.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina didn’t care that her friend was becoming infected she continued to run towards her until she saw Synth shoot her in the shoulder. “No! Don’t shoot her! There has to be another way!” 

“Don’t be an idiot, Lina. They are only tranquilizer darts. Now get out of the way.” He said as he gave a handful of darts to Synth.We can take her to my lab. I have medicine there that will slow down the mutation enough to allow me to work on an antidote. It only works though if she is not fully turned so hurry.” He turned to Lina. “Do you have anything to cover her wings with? I don’t want riots outside of my lab.” 

Lina nodded her head and ran off to Erebus and came back with her deer skin jacket. “This should be big enough to cover her wings.” She muttered. Tears rolling down her face. She never knew anyone who recovered from a zombie bite.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel groaned in pain as she was shot with another round of tranquilliser darts. Synth took the jacket out of Lina's hands and picked up Angel, making sure to cover her wings and take the darts out from her shoulder. "Alex, we better hurry. I don't know how long it takes an Avian to turn." He muttered looking towards Lina. "Oh for gods sake, don't cry. She'll be fine. Alex is going to look after her." He shifted his arm to reveal a bite mark of his own. "He got to e just as I was bit, the poison didn't set in so he was able to stop it from ever actually going in." He tried to smile slightly, but wasn't the best at reassuring people

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina quickly wipes away her tears. She forgot she was crying and didn’t like to seem weak infront of people. “That’s impossible. Once it enters the blood stream there is nothing you can do to stop it.” She looks at his bite mark amazed. How many of her friends and family didn’t have to die when they did?.

“Yes there is. I would have killed her already if I knew there wasn’t a chance for her. Now help me lift her up, both of you.” They all started carrying Angel down to Alex’s lab. Getting strange stares from people but they didn’t give it a second thought.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth placed Angel on the cot in Alex's room. "What do you need me to do?" He muttered looking over Alex's tools. He knew how to use some of them, after having to help Alex a couple times, but definitely not as much as Alex himself

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“All I need you to do is stay away and hold her down if she starts squirming.” He looks at Lina who he surprised to see not crying and holding herself together really well. “You too.” He started getting to work. Mixing medicine and injecting Angel with all kinds of things.

Lina was acting like everything is fine but she was really dying on the inside. “This is why you can’t get close to anyone. They will always end up dead or hurt when they are with you.” She kept thinking to herself.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel groaned slightly and opened her eyes. She felt weird, light-headed and she didn't know what was going on. She tried to remember what had just happened, but it just kept slipping from her mind.

"Alex. Alex." He muttered in alarm, his voice almost rising an octave. "She is awake." He held her down still, but was ready to jump back if she tried to bit down on either of them

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Alex tossed him a needle with some liquid inside. “Give this to her it will make her fall back asleep. Her eyes are still human... or avian I mean and that’s a good sign. I’m almost done just give me a second.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth nodded and injected her with the liquid. "You okay Lina?" He normally was stand-offish, but knew how Lina must have been feeling, holding down her friend who ran the risk of turning into a zombie.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina shrugged him off not really feeling like talking to anyone at the moment. “I’m fine.” She muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

Alex opened her mouth and gave her the last bit of antidote. “Ok. She’s going to be ok. She will be exhausted when she wakes up but other than that she is fine.”

Lina let out a sigh of relief. As much as she hated to say it she responded to Alex, “Thank you. You saved my friend.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth sighed and sat down next to Angel. "Alex, why don't you and Lina get some rest? It's nearly nightfall again and soon enough they will be closing the gates with that boulder." Synth rolled his eyes. "No matter what you are going to say Alex, I'm gonna stay here and wait till she wakes up."

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina still didn’t trust Synth enough to stay with her friend. Even though she is exhausted from the days she says, “You can stay here if you want, Synth, but I’m staying here with my friend.”

Alex looks at the two of them and says, “Well, have fun you too. I’m off to bed. I’ve done my job.” He walks off down to his bedroom.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

"Fine. Sleep in the bed over there." He muttered, understanding why she stayed. He watched Angel's chest fall and rise rhythmically, he wasn't willing to loose anyone else, not this soon.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“No, I’m going to stay up and keep an eye on her. I hate to say it but I just don’t trust you enough yet. And before you say it, yes, I know you just helped save my friend but still.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

"Your going to pass out. I can see it in your eyes. Just at least take a nap. Angel will be fine." He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, she seemed a whole lot like Alex. "If you want I'll go to the other side of the room, so you don't uh. I don't know what people think." He groaned internally

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“Ok fine I’ll go to sleep. And I didn’t think about that... yeah that might be a good idea if you are on the other side....”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth sighed and moved to a chair in the opposite side of the room. He made sure to keep an eye on both of them, he found himself worrying for them and sighed, he couldn’t have emotions, could he?

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina couldn’t help herself, her eyes started closing and she drifted off to sleep.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth started to play with a piece of paper, folding it into a crane and then grabbing another and folding it into another origami piece

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina woke up with a start. She looked over at Angel to see her breathing steadily but still asleep. Lina let out a sigh of relief seeing her friend was ok. Then she looked over at Synth, seeing a few little origami papers around him. “Where did you learn to do that?” She asked.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth jumped up in surprise. “Ack! Don’t scare me like that” he snapped. “Oh. I learnt it a while ago. I taught most of the kids around here. It’s just something I use to calm down..”

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina laughed. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you. That’s cool. Though, I think it would make me frustrated more than calm trying to fold them just right.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

“No, it’s become second nature. I sometimes don’t realize I’m doing it... Until I’m surrounded by them” Synth muttered looking away from Lina. 

Angel groaned in pain, her entire body ached. But somehow she knew she wasn’t a zombie, nor dead

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“Heh that must be nice, being able to do something that calms you dow...” she jumped when she heard Angel groan. She quickly got to her feet and checked on her. “Angel? Angel can you hear me? Are you ok?” She says softly, but with an urgency in her tone.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth tensed up as he heard her wake up. He was debating whether or not to call Alex

“Lina?” Angels voice was harsh and quieter then normal. She opened her eyes in confusion. She glanced over and saw Synth sitting in the corner and tensed up slightly.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina relaxed when she heard Angel’s voice, and gently put her hand on her arm to comfort her. “It’s ok, Angel, you are going to be ok.” She felt her tense when she saw Synth and reassured her, “He is fine, he won’t hurt you, in fact he helped save you.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel nodded weakly. “H-how the hell am I not dead yet...” She slurred, She could hardly think straight, her shoulder was killing her and when she looked towards what was causing the pain she let out a soft gasp. There were at least 20 tiny pin pricks. She looked at Synth. “Y-you, y-you used a b-bloody tranquilizer gun?” She seemed angry

Synth sighed as he tensed up more. “Yes. You were going to attack us if I hadn’t.” Now Synth was the one panicking and wanting to run away from this conversation. “I need to go get Alex. Cya.” He muttered as he swung open the door and ran out.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina looked over at Synth leaving and mutters under her breath, “Thanks for leaving me to explain something I don’t understand.” She turns back to Angel and says, “Honestly I don’t know how you are not dead, Alex filled you will a bunch of medicine that I don’t understand. They had to tranquilize you so that we could get you back before you fully turned.” She pauses holding back tears. “Please don’t do that to me again. I thought I lost my only friend.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel spluttered. “F-friend?” She had never actually had someone call her a friend. “I, I Uh... Sorry?” She didn’t know what to say and the throb in her head wasn’t helping it.

Synth knocked on Alex’s door. “Hey, Alex buddy. She just woke up.” Synth normally used buddy as code for, ‘Please save me’

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina still looking at Angel says, “Yeah... friend.” She said with a smile. It’s been a while since she called anyone that.

Alex annoyed that he had been woken up earlier than he wanted gets out of bed and opens the door to Synth. “Ok, lets go.” He says exasperated.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel nodded. “Uh, So. What exactly happened... I don’t remember anything other then coming face to face with a zombie... the rest is a blur.”

“Sorry for waking you up.” Synth wrung his hands together nervously

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“It’s quite a story.” Lina says with a laugh then continues to tell her what happened.

Alex looks at his friend. “It’s ok bro, I got your back.” He says with a smug smile but you can tell there is some brotherly love in the smile.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel nods. “So, uh. Synth right? He shot me with tranquilizer darts. Great... I won’t be able to fly for a week now...” she muttered under her breath

Synth smirked at him, “oh god. Why did my first friend here have to be this big of a moron.” He joked, trying to lighten both his mood and just the topic at hand.

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“At least you didn’t turn... losing your flight for a bit seems like a fine price to pay.” Lina says

“Well I think it’s sad that I’m your “first” friend.” Alex laughs. “Let’s go check on the girls.”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

“Yeah, I guess I can last another week. We still have Erebus.” Angel let out a soft laugh, she felt exhausted, but talking to Lina was getting her spirits up. 

Synth heard the name Erebus and stopped in his tracks. Remembering the guy who had appeared in front of him, the day of the start of the apocalypse. He forced himself to hold back a panic attack and smiled and started walking with Alex again

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

“Yeah at least we have Erebus. Though I think we should wait to go back. You need to rest and I think these guys can help us. I mean... Alex made it so you didn’t turn! I didn’t even know that was possible!”  
The boys walk in to find the girls talking to each other. Alex looks at Angel, “How are you feeling?”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Angel laughed slightly and then looked at Alex. "Tired I guess. Also everything is sore... I can't feel my wings. Put at least I'm not dead..."

Synth stood by the door, not wanting to come in. "I'll probably go now.." He muttered going to leave

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Alex looked at Angel, “Ok that’s good, I mean you will be sore for a while but yeah, at least you’re not dead.”

Lina looks at Synth, “Why are you leaving? You... don’t have to. Maybe one of you could explain what this little city of yours is?”

DragonSoul11/08/2019

Synth sighed. "I wasn't the one who started it. Alex was. But sure... Uh, we found each other in like, what was it the first or second year of the apocalypse... Then somehow we started to find others and decided to keep everyone safe we would make an underground city. Uh, it also helped people feel more normalised about this whole thing..." He sat down in the same chair as before.

"Thank you... I don't know what you actually did, but thanks." Angel muttered. "Uh, I kinda have something-Ack" Angel cursed out as a sharp pain was sent through her body. "I have something I'd like to talk about... If thats okay?"

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina thought about how Synth and Alex could have put all this together. “That’s pretty cool.”she said looking at Synth.

Alex looked at Angel. “Yeah we have time to listen to whatever you need to tell us.” He rolled his eyes but sat to listen.

DragonSoul11/08/2019

"The zombies... I-I think I know what caused them... I didn't want to believe it... But, when I felt like I was dying... I realised that it was most likely... My older cousins fault." Angel looked away from them, hoping that they didn't blame here. 

"Icarus?" Synth looked at Angel with a questioning look. 

"No, uh Mars... Wait. How do you know of Icarus?" Angel looked back at both of them questioningly, not knowing if Alex knew of Icarus, or it was just Synth

LegacyGaming011/08/2019

Lina looked at Angel with a surprised look. “Your cousin?! You know... the more and more I find out about you family the more I’m glad you got out of there...”

Alex was more than confused. “Wait who is Icarus and Mars and how the hell did your cousin create the zombies?!”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Mars... He, he was always ambitious... He wanted to try to save the world. Icarus is his twin, they are polar opposites. " Angel muttered rubbing her forehead.

"I met Icarus... Before the world ended. I don't know why... But he approached me... Trying to convince me to stop something from happening...." Synth leaned back in the chair and stared at the roof. "I forgot about it Alex. Just didn't think it was necessary.."

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina laughs a little. “Polar opposites, sounds like me and my sister used to be.” She pauses. “So if Mars is the one who started this... how do we end it?”

“That’s understandable, Synth, but I still think you should have told me.” Alex said with a frown.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"I-I, I don't know. All I remember is that Mars always wanted to save the human race, so I'm guessing that... He made a cure. But I don't know why it would take this long for him to disburse it.." Angel murmured, racking her brain for answers

Synth sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. "No, no it's not understandable. You are the one who saved me. I should have been able to trust you and tell you that."

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina starts thinking hard. Mars making a cure? If that’s the case we need to find him. “Do you know where Mars lives or someone who might know where he is?” She asks Angel. Lina turns to look at the boys. “Hey kinda could use your help here. This is “save the world” stuff.” She turns to Synth alone. “You knew about Icarus, do you know where he might be?”

Alex stopped what he was about to say when he was interrupted by Lina. He didn’t like her very much... their personalities clashed too much and each was too strong willed to work well with each other. “I don’t think I would be much help in the whole “save the world” thing.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Synth shuffled around. “I-I met him once... All I know is that he said to meet him at south point... But, uh there is no way I could get there... It’s a frozen wasteland out there.” He sighs and curls more into a ball

“Mars. If I was him, which of course I am not. I would most likely go to the desert. He knows humans can’t stand the cold... He could actually be around here now that I think about it.” Angel sighed softly and cursed under her breath. “Mars was able to hide his wings... meaning he could become friends with humans without them... knowing what he was...?”

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina looks at Synth. “Getting to the South point won’t be a problem...” she glances at Angel as if to ask permission to talk about Erebus. Then she starts talking to Angel. “Ok, so we know a good idea of where Icarus is but Mars could be anywhere. I say we go to Icarus and see if he has been in contact with his brother.”

Alex still looking at Lina with a scowl says, “Hey, what’s with all this “we” talk? I never said me or Synth were going anywhere with you.”

Lina looks at Alex starting to get annoyed, “Look if he has a cure we will need someone who can replicate it and make it in mass. You are the only one around for a while with any abilities like that. As for Synth, we might need a survival guide, that is if (he) wants to be.” She smiles at Synth.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Synth tenses up. "W-w-what?" He looks at Lina nervously. "H-how? How did know?" He shuffles about, 

"Lina, It's fine. Erebus isn't that big of a secret- wait... Actually he is massive, but its fine to tell them. I'd probably need to go there soon anyway." Angel tries get up but fails and she falls back to the bed.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina looks at Synth. “I can see it in your hands and in your eyes. You are a survivor, and a good one. Takes one to know one.” She turns to looks at Angel. “Ok... um. It might be better to show them Erebus. Trust me you know how hard it was to explain to me let alone them.”

Alex was mad now and he didn’t care enough to hide it. “Ok, has everyone lost their minds?! “Oh yeah let’s just go off in the middle of the freezing cold mountains to find someone who could be really dangerous.”” He mimicks Lina’s voice. “I’m not going anywhere. And what makes you think your in charge, making “the plan” and everything?!”

Lina starts raising her voice to Alex’s. “It’s the best choice we have! And I don’t see you helping very much with “the plan”!

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Please shut up." Angel groans and sits up. "Alex. Icarus isn't dangerous, just a bit out there... And... We wont get cold going there. I can fly, if you didn't realise. And Erebus... We need to go to him soon. I have some pain killers there." She muttered rubbing her head.

Synth tights up, trying to ignore the shouting thats going on. Without realising it, he starts to fold a piece of paper into a dragon, one that looked almost identical to Erebus

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex groans. “I’m sorry to tell you but I don’t think you could fly us all up there even on your best day, sweetheart.” He said in an aggravated tone. “And who the hell is this Erebus?”

Lina looks down at Synth and sees the little folded dragon in his hands. “Hey that looks like.... wait how would you know what Erebus looks like? Angel made him herself.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"What?" Synth jumps in surprise and drops the origami he didn't even mean to make. 

"Erebus is a metal dragon. I was meaning to say that I can fly all of us up there using him..." Angel sighed and then saw the dragon. "Wait, yeah that looks like Erebus.... How? You didn't even see him when you walked past him. How could you?" 

Synth shrugs. "I-I didn't mean to m-make that.."

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“Do you stutter when you’re nervous or is it like, just a normal thing for you?” Lina asked out of pure curiosity. It’s been a while since she has talked to people so she forgot if it was rude to say or not.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Synth freezes, his voice catching in his throat. "N-nerv-nervous thing." He finally coughs out... 

Angel slightly glared at Lina, then rolls her eyes. "We would probably have to leave soon.. Would you guys be able to come or, do you have a city you have to look after?"

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina sees Angel glare at her and she quickly realized her mistake. “Sorry, bad timing.” She muttered to Synth. 

“This lousy city can run without us but that’s not what your asking is it?” Alex sighs. “I’ll go, if he goes.” He motioned to Synth.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Synth groaned, he hating being put on the spot. "I'll go... I-I Need to get ou-out of this city anyway..." He muttered, finally trying to relax and placing his legs down.

"Okay. Uh, I might need some help to get to Erebus, you also might need to cover my wings..." Angel looked back at them as she wasn't able to feel them anymore. Human tranquillisers had that affect on them. "Uh, I know people don't really like Avians..."

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“I’ll help get Erebus ready. If I were you two,” she says looking at the boys, “I would get anything you need ready.” She says in a tone to make sure Alex didn’t mistake her for bossy. Then she turns to Angel and starts putting her skin/ fur coat around her. “This should do the trick. I would just hang onto it in case it slips off.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel nodded and got up, stumbling slightly. "Uh, you know how to get to Erebus from here right? I can't exactly remember.

Synth sighed and got a stack of origami paper, a pocket knife, his pistol and went to go get his rucksack to put it all into

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“Yeah I know the way. You can lean on me if you have to.” Lina says watching her stumble. Then starts heading out to Erebus with Angel.

Alex looks at his friend and asks, “Are we really doing this? I mean we just met them.” He starts getting a backpack full of medical gear and some chemicals he might need in case anyone else was bit, he only had enough for one more antidote though, and that worried him.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Alex. It's the best we can do. Do you really want to stay here forever? I know I don't..." Synth placed his stuff in his rucksack before getting a compass and map with his notations of what he had found out. He paced around the room before deciding that he should bring his note book. "You ready to go?" 

"Thanks... Hopefully we can find Icarus, he would have some idea where Mars is..." Angel tried to stand without leaning on Lina, but then nearly falls over. "ugh. I wish I could walk properly, I feel useless." She muttered under her breath, thinking that she had only thought it, not said it aloud

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina laughs a little “Yeah that’s how I felt after that stupid deer attacked me.” She pauses and thinks for a second. “Do you think it is a good idea to bring those guys? I mean it felt right when I said it but I don’t know...” As they were walking through the city Lina tried to keep her head down, not wanting to get attention after what happened earlier, but it didn’t work. She was getting angry stares and could hear people gossiping to one another.  
Alex looks at his friend, he trusted Synth with his life. If he said he was going somewhere, Alex would follow. They both finished picking their stuff and headed out.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Well. Are you a scientist? I didn't think so... How are we meant to make more of a cure if we have no idea how to... Also, Synth. I think I've met him before. Like before the whole apocalypse thing. I think he was part of my human friend group I would sneak out to meet... But I can't exactly remember..." Angel also tries to avoid their gazes, but it doesn't exactly work, she gets confused looks. "They need to bloody hurry." 

Synth sighed seeing them walking towards the exit. "Alex, try and catch up." He smirked playfully and chased after the girls, he caught up to them quickly and started walking at their pace. "Need me to help?"

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina looks at Angel and says, “Yeah, I guess your right. I just don’t like Alex very much... he’s so.. I don’t know, just annoying. Synth seems cool. I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew him before the apocalypse.” They are almost at the gate when they hear a deep angry voice say. “Hey, princess. Back so soon huh?”. Lina stops in her tracks. “Oh no...” she mutters under her breath. The sentry didn’t hear her but Angel did.

Alex needed help to carry all his stuff but was too prideful to say yes. “No I’m fine.” He says as he lifts all of his things.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel glared at the guard. "Oh for crying out loud. Please shut up." Angel groaned annoyed. "You are in our way, now please for gods sake move." She tried to over exaggerate her voice as she glared at the guard

Synth sighed at Alex. "You are going to have to ask for help some day." He rolled his eyes and tried to help Alex, even though he said he didn't need help

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina nudged Angel lightly in the ribs as a warning for her to be quiet. “Heeeey. Yeah... sorry about earlier. I was ummmm... drunk and wasn’t myself. Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen. As you can see I’m unarmed and leaving.” She started heading towards the gate again but a big hand stopped her. “You didn’t sound or act very drunk...” he cracks his knuckles and continues “You’re going to pay for what you did.”

Alex let Synth help him and they started heading off to where the girls had headed.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel growls, almost letting go of the cape. "No she isn't." She glares up at the guard.

Synth sees the guard crack his knuckles. "Alex, I'm pretty sure Liam is about to kill the girls. We better hurry."

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina holds Angel back not wanting her to reveal herself in front of all these people. “Don’t worry I can handle myself.” When the guard wasn’t expecting it she lands a blow to the sentry’s chin nearly knocking him unconscious. They both fall to the ground and continue fighting. Both of them good fighters but Lina knew she had to get out of there. No matter how good she is at fighting he was bigger and stronger. She gets hit in the nose, breaking it. She decides to hit him not to win but to disorient him long enough to grab Angel’s arm and start running away.

Alex sees what was going on and starts running with Synth to catch up with the girls. “I swear that girl really knows how to get herself into trouble.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel trips up from having to move so suddenly and drops the cloak. She tried to cover her wings again but it wasn't working. She got up on unsteady feet and with adrenaline pumping through her veins she ran out of the cave "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to drop the coat." She muttered as she leant against the cliff. 

Synth cringed as he saw people noticing Angel's wings. "Alex... Shoot, this is bad..."

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“It’s ok Angel. My coat is the least of our worries.” She says while looking at Angel’s wings. Worrying for her friend’s safety she runs to where she had left her gun by the zombie carcass. She looks down to see the boys running up to them. A mob 10 yards behind them closing in fast. Lina’s nose bleeding and ears ringing made it so she couldn’t think straight. She yells to the boys, “Hurry up!!!” She turns to Angel “Come on we are almost at Erebus, we have to get it started before they get to us.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel was somehow able to catch up to Lina and she soon opened the door to let them all in. "Lina, you stay here and get the boys in. I'll start up Erebus." She muttered running inside and turning off the invisible shield out of habit then running upstairs and starting up Erebus.

Synth ran as fast as he could, trying to make it to Erebus without the mob catching up. He jumped back as he saw the dragon appear out nowhere.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina stood outside of the door to Erebus, her gun up but she knew she wasn’t going to use it, it was mainly for intimidation purposes. “They are right on your tail! Hurry the hell up!” Lina shouted at the boys.

Alex was running as fast as he could feeling a little winded. He knew no matter what he did he would never be as fast as his friend but he could tell Synth wasn’t running as fast as he could so he could stay by Alex. When the giant metal dragon came into view he paused briefly, amazed. They jumped inside and Lina followed right behind them. “Close the door!” Alex yelled to Angel.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel hit a switch and the door closed. She reached over to a mic. "Hold on to something, now." She commanded as she started to get Erebus ready to fly. 

Synth did as he was told and grabbed onto a handle on the wall, ready for whatever was coming next. He froze up as he felt the place move with Erebus' wings

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex grabbed on tight and was amazed when they lifted off. “Who knew? A flying metallic dragon would be the thing to save us from something like that.”

Lina was behind everyone since she was the last one through the door. Her adrenaline started to wear off and her head started to throb. She grabbed onto a beam but the lurch from the takeoff was too strong and her arms were too weak. It sent her flying into the back wall. Hitting her head hard enough to where it knocked her unconscious.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel didn't hear the noise over trying to control Erebus in flight. It was harder to take off from the ground, then it was off a cliff. 

Synth let go of the bar and landed next to Lina, he somehow managed to keep his balance as he picked up Lina and grabbed back onto the pipe before Erebus flipped over as he tried to fly upwards. Soon enough Angel got Erebus into the sky and set the desination

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex completely unaware of what just happened said, “Ok that was totally awesome!!! Don’t you think Synth?” He turned around to see Synth holding onto Lina, who was totally unconscious. “Figures.” He mutters under his breath before he runs over to help.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Alex! For gosh sake." He muttered at hearing his tone. He placed Lina on a couch, "She looks like she has a concussion."

Angel climbs down the ladder to see Lina laying on the couch. "What the hell happened here?" She glares at Alex, expecting he had something to do with it

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex sees the look in Angel’s eyes and quickly responds. “She must have slipped or something during the takeoff.”

Lina groans and slowly opens her eyes. Not remembering exactly what happened after they got into Erebus. She asks in a quiet, scratchy voice, “W-what happened?”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"I'm going to go get some pain killers, I'll be right back." Angel says and leaves right before Lina wakes up.  
Synth sighs. "You let go of the handle and knocked yourself out..."

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Really embarrassed she responds, “Well, that was clumsy of me.” She looks around sitting herself up. “Where is Angel?”

“She went to go get some painkillers for you and her.” Alex looks at her bloody nose and split lip and says, “You really know how to make people angry, huh?”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel goes into the medicine room and grabs a bottle of Avian pain killers and human ones before walking into the room again. "Lina, you're awake." 

Synth sighed and sat on one of the chairs. "So, whats going to happen now? There doesn't seem like there would be enough room here for much, so what do you do here? Wait until you get to your destination?"

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“Yeah, sorry about that.” She says to Angel. Lina was still really embarrassed. She didn’t like to seem weak infront of people. She stands up and puts most of her weight on the wall pretending that she is totally fine. “Honestly, yeah, I think the best thing for us to do is get some rest and wait till we get there.” She yawns, her head throbbing. “I myself wouldn’t mind a nap right about now.”

“Great. How long is that going to take? I’m not a big fan of small spaces.” Alex said, a little annoyed. He didn’t know that there was magic in Erebus that made other rooms bigger so he thought it was just the small room that they were in.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Uh, this isn't a small space. If you feel uncomfortable in this small of a room, follow me. We have magic here. Lina, here is some pain killers, get some rest. I'm going to show the boys the rose garden." She smirked as she handed the bottle to Lina. 

Synth shifted slightly, he had felt the air getting tighter the moment he stepped into the room, so when Angel had said that this place was magic, he froze again, before forcing himself to move towards Angel, ready to see what, the rose garden was...

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina smiles thinking of the first time she saw the rose garden. It was only half a day ago but it felt like another year after all that had happened. She took the painkillers from Angel and said, “You aught to get some rest too. I mean you were attacked by a zombie less than a day ago...” 

“Magic? Sorry to break it to you but magic isn’t real. Science? Yes. But magic, no.” Alex said in an unconvinced tone.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"I will, just not yet." Angel muttered ignoring Alex's comment. "Sorry to break it to you. But, I'm a human with wings. We are in a 'Zombie apocalypse' and right now you are in a flying mechanical dragon and you think magic isn't real." Angel rolls her eyes and grabs both Alex and Synth by the wrists and drags them towards a door. "Please tell me magic isn't really after you see this." She smiled as she opened the door. 

Synth's breathing relaxed as he saw the massive expansion of roses and trees, they weren't trapped. He found himself trying to calm himself down and soon stepped into the rose garden.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina lays down and starts to fall asleep.

Alex continues on his rant, “Yes but each of those have a scientific answer to them, magic just isn’t....” he trails off seeing the massive garden of roses that he knew was to big to fit inside of the dragon he saw when he was outside. His mouth hung open as he looked around.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel smirked. "Well, follow me." She smiled as she walked down the path towards the tree. "I made this place." She smiled as they reached the tree. 

Synth spotted the waterfall and went towards it. "I haven't seen water like this in ages. It's almost like the ocean itself." He smiled as he looked into the water, the rushing water washing away his anxiety

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex knew he was wrong about magic he was just too prideful to say it. He continued looking around with his mouth hung open. “You made all this? How the heck did you “make” this?”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Magic." She smirked elbowing him in the ribs. "Admit it, you like this place." She smiled trying to get Alex to lighten up.

Synth watched the fish swim around in the lake, he found himself watching one little fish that seemed to be the odd one out, it was a little albino fish, trying to find some food, but it wasn't able to hunt because of the unnatural colour of it's scales

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex smiled. He was starting to like Angel. “Ok, ok fine. Magic is real and this is really cool.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel laughed softly and sat down against the tree. "Oh, I didn't notice it was becoming night in here. If you want I'll bring you guys back to the main area and show you guys to some bedrooms... Or you could sleep here..." 

Synth looked up that the sky which was now turning darker. "I think I'd feel safer out here..." He muttered as he got up and walked towards Alex and Angel

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex answered, “Well, you can stay out here if you want to, Synth, but Im going to go lay down in a bed.” He looked over at Angel.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel nodded. "I'm gonna sleep out here too, I'll just first show you to a bedroom." Angel smiled and walked to the door and brought Alex to a bedroom. "Here you go, if you need anything, just say it out loud, Erebus will hear your request and do whatever you need." She smiled and walked back to the tree and saw Synth already asleep against the tree

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex, deep in thought about everything slowly started falling asleep. In less than five minutes he was passed out snoring.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Synth woke up as the room got brighter, he looked around to find himself sitting in the rose garden with Angel no where to be seen. He sighed, guessing that she had woken up earlier and left. He walked out of the rose garden and found Angel nursing her wings on the couch. "Morning." Synth yawned as he sat in a seat opposite Angel. 

She jumped up in surprise, "Oh, it's just you. Sleep alright?" She muttered fixing up on of her feathers

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina laying against the wall but was at the point where she was still half asleep but could hear voices in the other room.

Alex was still snoring away in his bedroom.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Yeah, you? You are up early." He yawned once again. 

"Haha, good but could say the same to you. I woke up a bit ago, i normally wake up before the sun rises in the rose garden. Oh and, I think we should probably let the others rest, its going to take a while before we get to south point." She muttered after finishing her wings. "Do you need food?" She asked, not really knowing if Synth ate as much as Lina did or what.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex heard the word food and was up as quick as a lightning bolt. He walked out of his room and asked, “Did someone say food?”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel laughed, "Yeah, you're that hungry?" She looked over at Synth who shrugged. "Okay, follow me to the kitchen." She beamed as she opened the door to the kitchen.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“Well not “that” hungry but I sure do love food.” Alex says. When they walked into the kitchen. “Wow, a full sized kitchen too? Is there anything this hunk of junk doesn’t have?”

Lina wakes up and feels the dried blood on her face. She decides to go and wash up before going in to talk to everyone. The smell of food making her stomach growl and making her hurry up.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Uh, no? If it does I'll probably make it, and don't call Erebus a hunk of junk. He is an AI, so you might not want to insult him" Angel laughed. Synth had grabbed a green apple and was sitting at the counter, smiling as he watched Alex and Angel talking.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina walks in, her nose crooked but other than that looked just fine. “Uh oh. Who called Erebus a hunk of junk? Who knows, maybe he will add something into your food.” She laughs jokingly. 

Alex pauses eating his food for a second. “Wait... it can do that???”

Lina laughs even harder. “No. Or at least I don’t think so.” She glances at Angel.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel laughed but didn't give an answer until a minute later. "Nah, he can't. Just don't say it again or he might wake you up with a blaring alarm at 2 am." 

Synth smiled at seeing Alex pause, then went back to eating his apple and staring into space

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex glared at Lina and went back to eating.

Lina made a sandwich and started eating.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel smiled and sat down next to Alex. "Oh, do you guys have any warm clothes?" 

Synth shook his head, he didn't. Normally he was in the desert, so it never really got cold

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex finished eating and said, “No I don’t. We’ve never really needed it.”

Lina thought back to her coat. She hadn’t had time to pick it up when they were running. “I still have my pants.” She said with a smile, not wanting Angel to feel bad. “Did we bring the extra deer skin with us? If we did I think it would be enough to make at least 2 more coats.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Yeah, I don't like to waste things like that." Angel muttered rubbing the back of her head. "I'll be right back, just got to get some more pain killers." She said walking out. 

Synth sighed. "You can make clothing? What type of stitching do you use? Fibre?"

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex sighs, “Oh here we go again. Once you get talking about survival stuff I can never get you to stop.” He was talking to Synth but was surprised and annoyed when Lina replied and he saw that Lina seemed just as interested in that stuff.

Lina’s eyes lit up. She had never really talked to anyone who knew survival techniques like she did. “Yeah I use fiber. If I don’t have a needle so normally use any thin bone or twig I can find.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Oh, makes sense. My dad taught me how to make needles out of wood with a pocket knife. I can show you if you'd like." He beamed, happier then he had been in ages. No one else seemed to know anything about survivalist tactics and it was good to have someone to talk to.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“That’s so cool! Yeah, I would love to learn how to do that.” She looks at Synth with a big smile on her face, paying close attention to what he was about to show her.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Synth nodded and got out a stick from his rucksack, along with his pocket knife. "So, my dad made this odd pocket knife for me, it has a strong laser on it that can actually burn through wood... Also burn someone's eyes out if I wished. But thats how I make the eye of the needle." Then he carved the stick to be much thinner, "You should always cut evenly through the wood, the wood in the middle is the best for needles." He said as he finished thinning up the wood.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina nodded along as he taught her. “That is one cool knife, I’ve never seen anything like it. Your dad must be pretty cool.” When he was done she grabbed the needle, inspecting it. “This will definitely be easier to use for sowing.” She said with a smile. She glances at the knife and the extra stick on the ground. “Mind if I try?”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Sure, I don't really mind. My dad made it pretty strong, I am really clumsy, so don't worry about breaking it. " He handed her the knife and the stick. "Make sure not to shine he laser too long." He smiled

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“Ok.” She says with a smile then begins to carefully craft the needle. When she is done she holds up a needle that is a near replica to the one Synth made. Beaming with pride and joy she said, “Thank you for showing me that. I really appreciate it.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Ha, no problem." He looked around for Alex. "Hmm, where's Alex? I didn't hear him leave.." He shrugged. "That its a much better first needle then mine..." He laughed thinking back to the burning pile of wood he had made when trying to make a needle and wondered how he could be so clumsy

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina laughed, she could only imagine what his first one looked like. “If you taught me this when the apocalypse first started I would have failed miserably. I’ve learned a lot over the past few years.” She looked around wondering why Angel was taking so long. It took about half an hour total for the needle lesson. “I’m going to go find Angel.” She says still super happy.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

“Okay, I’ll go look for Alex. He couldn’t have gotten too far.” He smiled and left the kitchen. “Aleeexxx!!” He yelled out, hoping that alex would reply

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex was sitting down on his bed reading a book he found in the library when he heard Synth call. “I’m in here!” He yelled in reply.

Lina started looking around for Angel but she didn’t really know where to look so she yelled like Synth did, “Angel! Angel where are you?!”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Lina, over here in the medicine room." She yelled back and quickly took some pain killers before heading out to the living room. 

Synth went to Alex's room and knocked, "May I come in?" He made his voice higher and tried to annoy Alex with it

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina followed Angel’s voice to the medicine room. With a smile on her face she asked, “How’s it going in here?”

Alex muttered angrily, “Sure come on in.” He looked up and glared at Synth. “Are you done laughing and giggling with that brat? Because we have other things to worry about than sowing clothes together.”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel sighed. "It's fine, just my wings are giving me grief. I want to fly, they want to fly, but they just aren't strong enough to carry my weight yet."

Synth sighed and sat down on the end of Alex's bed. "Alex, come one, lighten up. We need clothes for lasting the cold. Also Lina isn't a brat, she's nice. But you seem like you've already decided to hate her." Synth groaned annoyed at Alex's stubbornness. "Why don't you hang out with Angel, she seems to like your company, and you seem happier around her." He muttered as he looked at Alex

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina felt bad for Angel. She didn’t know what it felt like to have wings but she imagined it as like loosing motion of a limb. “I’m sorry, Angel. I should have been paying more attention to you before it happened but I was too focused on Alex. I might have been able to stop it from biting you.” She sighed, feeling as though it was her fault. 

Alex sighed, “I guess your right... I should probably try and get to know her a bit more before I decide I hate her.” He looked towards the door. “Yeah, I think a talk with Angel will help me feel better.” He started heading toward the voices of the girls chatting in the other room.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"No. No it was my fault. I-I was too afraid to trust people, so I backed away into a zombie. You are the one who saved me. I only don't have control over my wings, at least I still have my mind in tact." She sighed and rested her head in her hands. 

Synth nodded smiling as he followed Alex, he was happy that Alex had made a friend, or at least someone that could make him smile. Alex always the protective older brother, but he needed to let loose at times

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina looked at Angel. “I’m pretty glad you didn’t loose your mind too. We need someone as funny and smart as you. I wouldn’t worry too much about your wings, they will get better. I don’t know how long it will take but they will get better.” She said with a reassuring smile. When the boys walked in her spirits lifted. 

Honestly Alex was happy Synth found someone to relate to. He had always been so closed off and hardly trusted anyone so he was relieved to see him open up so someone other than himself... but with her? She was so stubborn and overbearing, but he set that feeling aside for his friend. When he saw Angel he relaxed a bit. He felt like she was the only normal one on this dragon... besides the fact that she had wings. “How you guys doing in here?”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel smiled brightly at Alex. "Okay, my wings are slightly annoying me, but other then that everything is fine." She walked closer to Alex and whispered in his ear. "Hey, uh, you wanna leave these guys to talk, I think they might just start a survivalist rampage again." She looked over at Synth, who was smiling softly. 

"Hey, Lina. You know how I showed you how to make the needle... Could you, uh, maybe teach me how... Uh, to stitch? I was never good at it, the clothes I made always fell apart too easily" Synth muttered walking over to Lina

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Alex glanced over at Synth and Lina seeing their eyes light up as they talked about survival techniques. He laughed and said, ,”That’s probably a good idea.”

“Of course! I mean I’m not a pro but I do know how to keep it together.” She laughs and turns to Angel. “Where is the deer skin?”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

“Oh, it’s in the cupboard next to the entrance, one the left side.” She turned to Alex. “I know you like science. Wanna see my labs?” She smirked and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. 

“Cool!! I might be able to help you make the clothes faster, if I can manage to get them to stay together...” Synth laughed

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“Labs?!” Alex got a little giddy. “Of course! I would love to see them.” He started off after Angel.

“Who knew someone could get so exited about science ?” Lina laughs. “Ok come on, lets go get started.” She starts heading toward the cupboard that Angel mentioned.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Angel smiled and walked towards a series of doors. "So, these are all the labs I have. What exactly do you study? Micro bio? Chemistry?" Angel muttered looking at the door labels. 

Synth hopped to it and went to the cupboard that Angel mentioned and opened it. "Wow, how big was this deer you killed?" He took out the deer hide

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“I do stuff that involve both of those. I’m a Biochemist. It just depends on what problem I’m trying to solve in that moment.” Alex said with proud smile.

“Bigger than any doe I’ve ever killed before but that’s not what was interesting...”She pauses remembering the zombie buck incident. “This doe and the rest of the herd were staying with a massive zombie buck like they couldn’t tell the difference.” She says while grabbing the stack of left over fiber that was with the hide.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"Oh, I think I have a biochemistry lab. Follow me." She smiled and ran down the hallway, before stopping at a door, the sign above it seemed almost like it was glowing. Angel looked up at the roof. "Erebus? Are you doing this?" The lights flashed in a pattern. Long, short, long, long... Short... Short, short, short. Angel jumped back in surprise. "Uh, Erebus has never replied to anyone before." She muttered looking at Alex. 

"A zombie buck... What happened?" He brought the hide over to the couch. "How, how did they even survive that long? A zombie buck, wouldn't it try to eat it's own kind?"

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“Let’s just say we didn’t know it was a zombie until it charged us.” The thought brought back a pain in her side but she knew it was just in her head. “You would think that it would try and eat them right?” She pauses. “In fact... it didn’t even try to eat or bit us when it attacked! It was just using its antlers like a normal deer...”  
Alex never studied Morse code so he was had no idea what Erebus had said. He turns to Angel. “Do you know what he said?”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

"You okay?" He saw her eyes flash with pain. "Uh, maybe. Animals are affected differently... Maybe Angel would have been affected differently. You know, because the infection was made for humans, not avians..." 

"He... He said Yes... Which is sorta unsettling. It's the first time he has replied in actual words, normally he just does whatever, like flicker the lights to make me aware of him..." Angel shivered slightly as the temperature in the hallway dropped, she instinctively tried to cover herself with her wings but winced as she remembered that they weren't working.

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

“Yeah I’m fine.” The pain had faded. “That’s true. Maybe animals retain a little bit of their mind after they have turned...” she grabs the deer hide and threads the needle. “Ok so you can’t do normal stitching when you are using fiber, reason being: it’s too thick.” She shows him how it falls apart with normal stitches. “To keep it together you want to do a cris-cross pattern and go over it twice.” She demonstrates. “Here why don’t you try and start on the other one?”  
Alex got chills up on his neck. “Yeah.. unsettling.” He saw Angel shiver. “Do you want me to go grab you a blanket?” He asks in concern.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Synth nodded. "Are you sure thats a g-good idea? J-Just, I might ruin the hide... T-then, then, one of us wont have winer clothes." Synth started to stutter, feeling like he was being put into the spotlight.

"N-no I'll be fine. Wanna go in then?" She smiled weakly at Alex and stood next to the door. Her shaking started to get worse, but she paid no attention to it

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Noticing that Synth is starting to stutter, Lina tries to make him feel better. “Of course I think it’s a good idea. You are the best survivalist I’ve met in a long time. If it makes you feel better I’ll be doing the exact same thing right next to you. If all else fails you could just mimic me.” She says with an encouraging smile.

Alex saw her shaking and was getting worried, so he decided that if it got any worse he would insist on getting her something warm. “Here let me get that.” He says as he opened the door to the lab, letting Angel in first.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

“What? No... I’m terrible at survival stuff... Ben, he is probably much better then me...” Synth muttered, but he soon took the hide and started to copy Lina, even though his hands were shaking quite a bit

Angel nodded and went into the room. She froze in place as the cold air of the lab hit her. She had forgotten the labs were all kept cold, mainly to keep them sanitized. She put her hands behind her back and under her wings in an attempt to warm up

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina’s heart stopped, and her hands felt like they stopped working. “B-Ben? Who’s Ben? What does he look like???” She said in a nervous tone.

Alex saw how cold she got when the lab door opened. He was smart enough to notice that with her wings she was probably not used to getting cold. “Ok, that’s it. I’m grabbing you a blanket.” He runs down the hall to one of the bedrooms, grabs a blanket, and runs back. “Here.” He said as he gently wrapped her in the blanket.

DragonSoul11/09/2019

“Uh... I-i don’t remember... h-he, he left a while back.” Synth looked away nervously, he was just starting to remember the abuse that Ben had put him through, he didn’t think too much of it, already knowing that he was a mistake and deserved the punishment from Ben

Angel tenses up but holds the blanket tightly around herself. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m getting cold... I don’t usually.” Her voice was lowered and shaky as she held the blanket around her tightly and tried to warm up

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina was shaking a little. Was Ben still alive? The man that abused her and made her his personal slave? “I, um, just want to know. Did this Ben you knew... did he have a big scar on his chin?” She stopped sowing, and looked at Synth with very seriously.

Alex looks at Angel, “It’s ok. You are probably used to having your big wings wrapped around you.” He finally looks at the lab and his mouth drops. “This. Is. Awesome!”

DragonSoul11/09/2019

Synth nodded slowly... “Yeah.. I’m pre-pretty s-sure he did... “ Synth mumbled and his hands started to shake more as he thought of how he showed the scar off, then... Then, whipped him, to make Synth have his own scars. Synth whimpered slightly, feeling the scars aching at the memory. 

“Yeah, I Uh. Got some advice from my older brother. Not mars or Icarus.. Logan. He was really smart and also a biochemist. As well as a marine biologist and he did some bird research at a time...” Angel looked over the tried to find her brothers note book

LegacyGaming011/09/2019

Lina started shaking her head. “I thought he was dead.” She whispered. Remembering how he would beat her if she messed up or would get out his whip if she really made a mistake.... The thought made her shiver. Wanting to change the subject she says, “Ok sorry. I think I was um... thinking of someone else.” She starts to sew again.  
Alex was still looking around amazed. He ran over to equipment that he hasn’t seen in years and started to play with it all.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth nodded, happy the subject was changed. “Uh, I think, I finished” he held up the hide that had now been fully sewn. 

Angel laughed softly. “I have no idea what you are doing, but it looks like you are having fun.”

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina looks at Synth’s hide and smiles. “That’s really good.” She finishes hers up and holds it up. “Do you think it will fit Alex?”

Alex laughed with her. “I’m just checking out all of your amazing tech. With this, we definitely will be able to create a cure once we find out how.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

“P-probably, uh, I don’t really know, but it-it looks to be the r-right size..” Synth muttered and placed the hide on the ground. He seemed to have a habit of not focusing on things, but still somehow getting them done. 

Angel smirked softly. “I-it’s probably not as good as you think... I had to try and summon all of these things, so I might have gotten something wrong”

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Ok cool.” She looks over at Synth with a sympathetic look. “Hey sorry about asking about your stutter earlier. It was really insensitive of me. It’s just been a while since I have talked to another human.”

“So far from what I’m looking at, it looks to be in great shape.” Alex said with a smile. “You did a great job.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth nodded. “It’s fine... I-it just caught me off guard... I-I’ve forgotten that I even Ha-have a stutter.” He rubbed his arm awkwardly and looked back at Lina, faking a smile

Angel slightly blushed and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. “Thanks.” She looked around at the equipment. “How would you even use half of the stuff here?”

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina felt relieved that it hadn’t bothered him as much as she though. She looked down at the two coats for Synth and Alex and realized that Angel didn’t have use of her wings anymore. She would get cold too. She cursed under her breath. “I just realized Angel needs a coat and we are out of hide. Any survival tricks where you can use something else instead?” Lina asked but seriously doubted it.

“Well, I have some of my chemicals with me and that’s all these mechanics really need.” He pauses looking at the equipment. “I just need to know what I need to mix with what.” He mutters taking out his notes. “It’s just annoying because nothing is making since when it comes to the disease.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Do we-we have enough fibre? Y-You can make a c-coat out of it if you braid it first." Synth looked away from Lina, feeling awkward again. 

"Oh. It might be because... I think, uh. Mars mixed part of his own Dna... Into it..." She whispered under her breathe.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“That’s cool, I never thought of that. Yeah I think we have enough fiber for one coat.” She starts braiding the fiber and handing them to Synth.  
Alex was deep in thought for a moment then responded, “And you’re his cousin?.....”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth started to layer them on top of each other and sew the layers of fibre together so they wouldn't fall apart. "I used to make fibre coats... My dad knew that I wasn't really getting anywhere trying to sow hide together." He smiled shyly as they quickly made the coat, it was almost like they were two machines working at the exact same rate.

Angel looked up confused. "Yeah... But what has that got to do with anything?"

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

When they were done Lina smiled. “That should keep her warm. Thanks again, Synth.” She says as she looks up at him.

Alex was embarrassed and didn’t really want to ask but he felt that it was important enough. “Well... are you blood cousins or connected through marriage?..” he asked under his breath hoping that Angel would understand where he was going with this.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth nodded, fidgeting with his hands before jumping up and grabbing his bag and taking out some origami paper. "Sorry, I-I..." He didn't have any explanation on what he was doing, he had gotten out the paper so he could do something with his hands and try to calm down.

"Oh, Oh! We are blood cousins... He is my first cousin from my dads side..." Angel had a look of realisation. She hoped that somehow, Alex could find the cure from what he was doing

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina laughed a little to herself seeing him fidget. “I’m going to go clean my gun.” She said. Noticing he might want to be alone for a bit and she wanted something to do.

Alex let out a sigh of relief. Not only could this help but she didn’t seem scared or uncomfortable at that fact. He grabbed a little finger prick tool and looked at her. “Um.. do you mind if I just prick your finger? I just need to see how your blood would react to some of the chemicals.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth nodded and sat down on the couch, starting to fold different origami pieces, he had found out, if he didn't focus, or focused hard enough, he could make any piece of paper into any shape he pleased. It was almost unsettling to him. 

"Uh. That needle wont prick my skin... We are all immune to hard from steel..." Angel looked around and got out what looked to be a wooden pin. She stabbed it into her finger and it hardly even hurt her, only enough for blood to come out. "There you go."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Alex was surprised and taken back when she pricked herself with the wooden pin. “Uh.. thanks.” He said. He hurried and grabbed a vile out of his bag and let the drop of blood fall in. He took it over to the microscope and started messing around with different chemicals known for creating cures to see how the blood reacted.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel nodded and the wound soon closed up, she put the wooden pin back and sat down in a chair in the corner. She watched Alex curiously, not really knowing what he was doing

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Alex was looking under the scope and adding everything he could to make this work but very thing just sizzled and dried up the moment it touched the blood. “No, no, no! Not again!” He says frustrated after he tried again. “This isn’t normal! It should be working.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel jumped up in surprise, then quickly went over to Alex. "What's happening?" She wanted to see if she could help, she had some knowledge on her biology, she had been training to be a nurse, at one point in time.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Honestly?” He said still frustrated. “I have no idea. Nothing wants to interact nicely with your blood.” He motions her to look into the microscope.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel nods and looks into the microscope and sighs. "Here, this is my brothers notebook, he wrote down what reacted well with our blood, and how it reacted." She held out a journal. "Hopefully, it uh helps..."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Alex looks down and grabs the book out of her hand quickly going through it. “Your brother... he is a genius! He has everything in here from everything different between human and avian blood to how zombie’s blood reacts to things!” He continues looking through the book. “I’m going to study this a bit more. It might take me a while.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"I'm glad I could help... I think I'll leave you to it and go find the others." Angel smiled weakly and started heading out of the room,

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Alex looks at her and smiles. “Ok, sounds good. See you in a bit.” He goes back to studying the notebook.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel left the room and soon enough entered the living room, to see Synth, making paper, out of mid air, he didn't seem at all focused and then just started folding that piece of paper into wings, ones that looked and seemed to work, almost exactly like Angel's

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina continued to clean her gun and sighed thinking of Synth. She didn’t know what it was but he seemed so much like her. It kind of scared her a bit because she became the way she is because of bad experiences in her life, so maybe he had, had a hard life too? 

Alex marveled at the notebook he was reading. He was now learning things he never knew before and it made him happy.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel looked away from Synth, she was confused, no humans had gotten powers, since the dark ages. She glanced around the room looking for Lina, when she spotted her cleaning her gun she started towards her. "Hey?" She muttered quietly

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Hey.” She muttered quietly in response, still deep in thought. When Angel walked in she shook her head and came out of it. “How is it going with Alex in the lab?” She asked. “I think I overheard you guys talking about a way to make a cure or something?”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel laughed, making sure she wasn't loud enough to knock Synth from whatever he was doing. "I have no clue, I'm... Not the best at understanding science... But I gave him my brothers..." Angel looked away, not wanting to lie to Lina. "My brothers journal.." Her voice lowered.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina looked up at Angel in surprise and confusion. “Your brother’s journal? I thought he was taken away when he was just a little kid?”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Uh yeah, but... I have multiple brothers... There is Ken, Joan, Henry and Lo-logan." She looked at the floor when saying the last name. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up the lie

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Alex looked at Angel and said, “I have no idea.”

Lina was walking down the hallway when she heard it again, a very loud bang. She followed the noise to the library. When she walked in she saw a book... it wasn’t normal. It was like it was telling her to come closer. She slowly moved toward it.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth heard the bang, then remembered what happened. He got scared by the bang and fell onto the floor. He sighed and shook his head before getting up and going to the source of the noise.

Angel sighed and leant against the wall. "Alex... Logan, he... He, he didn't write the journal." Angel said quickly, almost so it was impossible to understand

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina was too entranced by the book to notice that Synth was now behind her. The book kept calling to her. She heard a voice in her head as if it was on repeat. “Lina. Lina come here. I need to show you something.” 

Alex was confused. “Logan didn’t write the journal?” He asked confused. “If he didn’t, who did?”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth heard the voice and was confused, what was Lina doing here, why was someone calling her, where are the others? 

Angel looked at her feet. "I-I... I did..." She looked towards the wall, trying to avoid Alex's eyes

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina reaches out to the book her fingertips inches away. She had to touch it, she didn’t know why but she had to. She finally grabbed it and as soon as she did a hot flash lit up her mind. Images of chaos and ruin flashed through her mind. Fire, and huge mutated creatures everywhere. At the end, everything went black and the voice sounded again, “All of this will come to pass on the blood moon. You and your friends are the only ones that can stop this. Hurry, time is running out.” Lina let out a pained groan from everything she saw and collapsed on the ground disoriented.

“You did??” Alex says in surprise. “Why would you hide something like that? I think that’s incredible that you are the one that did that!”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth ran to Lina's side, his head was pounding from the images he could see. "Lina, Lina! Are you okay?" He kneeled down next to her and tried to understand what was going on 

"I don't know. Just, I knew you were going to ask me to help with the who cure thing... I feel like if I try to help... I'll just mess it up." Angel groaned internally and leaned against the wall, staring up at the roof

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina tried shaking her head to forget what she had seen but it didn’t work, it was like someone had branded them into her brain. She looked up at Synth and saw his eyes, she instantly knew he had seen them too. “I-I’m fine. You saw it didn’t you? What was that?! What is a blood moon? What does it mean?” She was thinking out loud, her mind racing.

“You could never mess anything up. Looking at that notebook, it seems more likely that I would be the one to mess things up.” He said with a laugh.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth pulled Lina into his arms, trying to calm her down. "I don't know, but don't worry, I'm sure that our two genii can figure that one out..."

"No, you've actually trained to be a Biochemist... I was just doing random stuff and learning from it... It didn't have any logic to it.."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Instead of pulling away, Lina curled into Synth’s arms. “Yeah. They will be able to figure it out.” She sighed. Trying to slow her heart rate, a trick she had learned from her dad. “Why were we the only ones that could see it, Synth? Why us?”

“Well if you know what to look for.” He glances at the journal. “Which, it looks like you do. Biochemistry is actually pretty simple. I could teach you that logic stuff and you will do just fine.” He says with a warm smile.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"I don't know. I don't know. I think it might have to do with the hundreds impossible origami piece on the living room table... I didn't even use any of my paper... Has anything like that happened to you?" He started to rub circles into Lina's back, knowing that it helped to slow people's heart rate and feel more relaxed

"Sure... But, we should check on Lina and I can go check on Synth.. He might be done with that thing.." She didn't feel any more magic floating in the air, so Synth wasn't using his powers anymore

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Well I guess there was one time something like that happened...” she trailed off thinking of when Ben yelled at her to finish making the axe he wanted. She was too upset to do it, even if it meant she was going to get beat when he found out. She looked down at the supplies angrily. In a split second they came together to form the axe, to her surprise it didn’t scare her, but it did unsettle her. 

“Ok, yeah that’s probably a good idea.” Alex started following Angel.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth nodded. "Are you feeling any better?" He looked down at Lina with concerned eyes.

"You check the bedrooms and I'll check the living room" Angel suggested and entered the living room. The stack of origami pieces had increased by a tenfold, but Synth was no where to be seen

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Yeah, I’m feeling fine. It’s just a lot to take in. What about you? You saw it all too, are you ok?”

Alex checked all the bedrooms but didn’t find them. He went back to Angel. “They’re not in the bedrooms. Any luck out here?” He asked, concern in his tone.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"I think so... I'm trying to get used to it... I'll be fine." He tried to smile the pain away, the images refused to leave his head.

"No, which is odd. I thought that he was-" Angel cut herself off. "Uh, lets check the library, if they are there then I can only guess they are in the roe garden.."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina kept thinking of what she saw and without thinking curled up closer to Synth.

“Yeah they are probably in the library going crazy over some new survival techniques they found.” Alex laughed at the thought and followed Angel to the library.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth pulled her in tightly, not wanting to let go, wanting to always protect her. 

Angel slowly opened the door and spotted Lina in Synth's arms, they both looked terrified. Angel quietly closed the door. "Alex... Something happened. When we go in there... Be as quiet as possible. We need to know whats going on. And I don't want to scare the others." She muttered, she had felt the dark magic in the room, as well as some remains of telepathy.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Ok... um, I’m not very good at being sympathetic in situations so it might be better if you go first.” Alex whispered, embarrassed.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Neither am I... But we'll have to try." Angel whispered and walked into the room. Synth looked over and softly sighed. Angel then saw the vision that was put into Lina's head and nearly fell into Alex

"Lina, you okay?" He asked looking down at her.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Yeah, I’m all right.” Lina said softly. She looked up and saw Angel walk and sees her fall back. “Angel! Are you ok?” She says, quickly getting to her feet.

Alex caught onto Angel as she fell back. “What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked worried. His mind completely forgot about Lina and Synth.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"The blood moon." She muttered as she stood up straight. "Sorry... Telepathy isn't normally a thing that affects me..." She rubbed her head and looked over to Lina and Synth. 

Synth watched as Angel stumbled, he could see the images cross her eyes and cringed, he didn't know how they could stop it. But just as that thought crossed his mind. Alarms started going off, the ones to alert them that they were at the destination

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina looked at Angel. “Telepathy? So you saw.....” she looks at the ground. She didn’t want Angel to have in her head what Lina was still struggling to get over. When the alarms went off she nearly jumped out of her skin, she was still on edge from what had happened. 

“Ok can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!” Alex looked around at everyone, all of them sharing the same expression, fear.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"We arrived at South point... " Angel murmured as she calmed herself down. "Magic... Magic is what is going on... A blood moon is coming and the world will end then." Angel slightly shook as Erebus turned off his alarm. '.. ..-. ....- .-- . . -.- ...' Erebus once again talked in morse code and Angel jumped, 

"Wait, why did that beeping just translate to In 4 weeks?" Synth looked at everyone in confusion. Angel sighed. "Erebus said that..."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina understood the Morse code before Synth responded. Four weeks? Was that all the time they had to fix this? She looked at Angel after Synth had spoken and said, “Does Erebus mean the blood moon?”

“Um... hello?! Can someone explain to me what this “blood moon” is and why everyone is freaking out?” Alex was confused and upset now. “And once you guys have explained it to me, we are here. We should probably get going.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Okay. The blood moon is when the world is going to end. Unless we can stop it within 4 weeks. Okay?" Angel snapped annoyed. Then her eyes widened. "Alex. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap... Just, its stressful." 

Synth sighed and wrung his hands together and stared at the ground, he wasn't going to be much help during the whole saving the world thing

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Alex looked at Angel in horror. “It’s ok I understand.” He paused deep in though. “The end of the world huh? Figures.” He muttered.

Lina looked at Synth, saw the look in his eyes and instantly knew what was going through his head because she was thinking the same thing. What help was she? She was the youngest in the group and only knew how to survive... not stop the end of the world.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"We have to go... Icarus might be waiting..." Angel muttered and grabbed both Lina and Synth. "You guys are going to have to be the one to talk to him. He hates me, and uh. I'm pretty sure Alex here isn't able to talk about anything other then science. No offence." She looked down at them. 

Synth took in a deep breath, he didn't think that him talking to anyone was going to do them any good, he didn't feel like anything he did was even remotely good.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina sighed. “I don’t know if me being the first to talk to him is a good idea... I mean you all have seen just how good my first impressions are...” she said as Angel was dragging her and Synth out of the room.

Alex looked at Angel. “Honestly, no offense taken. It’s true.” He followed them out of the library.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Better then mine Lina. I got bitten by a zombie trying to introduce myself. Don't worry, Icarus doesn't bite. He is really friendly. Thats uh why we aren't great friends..." Angel muttered seeing the coats. "Wait, you guys made those?" She looked at the two she was dragging along with her. 

Synth shrugged meekly, not wanting to be the one to take credit, when it was mainly Lina who made them

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Yeah, we worked together and got em done pretty fast.” She pointed to the two hide coats. “Those are Alex’s and Synth’s coats.” Then she pointed to the fiber one. “And that one’s yours.”

Alex saw the coat Lina pointed at for him and he gratefully picked it up and put it on. “Oh wow this is nice.” He said feeling the outside with his hand.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel nodded. "Why did you make one for me?" She still picked it up and slowly put it on, thankful it was made from fibre so it was able to be separated where her wings were.

Synth crouched down and grabbed his before putting it on. "Lina, you ready?" He smiled, wondering how meeting a new avian was going to turn out, if they could even find him

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Well you said it was your wings that kept you warm, and since they are not working I decided you needed one.” She says as she slips on her hide pants over her jeans. She didn’t have a coat but she figured she would be fine with just the pants. When she was done, she looked at Synth and said, Yeah I’m ready.”

Alex flipped the switch to open the door, remembering Angel doing it when they first got in. “Ok guys, lets go.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel nodded and they stepped out of the door. Angel let the others out first before stepping out the door herself. She cursed as she saw a flurry of black feathers hurdling towards her and the others. She cursed as she was forced to use her wings to protect the others. The black feathers embedded themselves into her wings. She let out a soft curse. 

"Icarus!" She yelled over the wind, her voice was cracking from the pain. Soon a Avian wearing a black hoodie landed in front of them, folding his wings. 

"Oh, cousin. How good is it to see you? Oh wait. No it's not good." He rolled his eyes. "I warned you about Mars. What else do you need?" He then saw Synth. "Oh, so you brought him, to try and get me to talk. I know you don't hurt humans, so what is he here for. Oh, lookie, other humans!!" He walked towards them and ignored Angel. 

Synth froze up, unable to talk. He looked at Lina for help.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina looked around at her friends seeing that all of them needed her to step up. She looks at Icarus and steps forward. “Look, we didn’t want to bother you, Icarus, but we need your help. We need to make a cure before the blood moon and Mars is the only person who can, the only problem is... we don’t know where he is.” She stops talking nervous at what he was going to say.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Icarus sighed. "Angel" He pulled her name out long. "You brought them here to help me stop Mars?" He looked down at Lina. "You are an interesting one." He tapped her forehead and felt the images. "No, Angel. I can't help you." He turned away, his black wings extending as he was about to take flight. 

Synth stood up this time. "Icarus, we will all die if you don't help" Synth's voice was weak, but it made Icarus freeze and turn back to face them

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

When Icarus touched Lina’s forehead she could feel the images go through her again. She let out a surprised gasp.

Alex not wanting to get in the way of anything, stayed behind everyone, while listening intently.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel took a step back and Synth started again. "Icarus... We need you to contact Mars..." 

This made Icarus turn to face all of them. "I can't" He snapped, ready to break. "He is undead." He muttered, barely audible over the wind. His wings were shaking as he tried to take off again, but the wind just picked him up, before dropping him again and making him roll through the snow, till he hit a rock. He groaned and sat up, watching Angel's group, slightly jealous

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina gasped. “He turned?!” She said in surprise. When Icarus fell Lina didn’t hesitate, she ran over and asked “Are you ok?” She looked at where he had hit his head, knowing that, that impact could have killed a human.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

He glanced over at Lina, thinking that she was just an imagination. "I'm fine." He stumbled as he got up. "He isn't exactly turned... He keeps shifting between being a zombie and just Mars being terrified of who he is!" Icarus snaps. 

Angel steps back, Icarus hadn't been this aggressive, not since she had last met him. She stood next to Erebus as she watched Icarus tumble and hit himself on a rock. She cursed slightly, but knew that Icarus would feel uncomfortable around Angel. Synth ran after Lina and hears Icarus snapping at her.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina stepped back out of the way of Icarus, worrying that in his anger he might attack her. She stood there a moment deep in thought then looked at Icarus and said, “But he is not fully zombie?” She looks at Alex and asked, “Do you think it will work?” Knowing he would know what she meant.

Alex looked at Icarus then back to Lina and gulped. “I don’t know. It might. Though I have never heard of someone who is stuck in between changing.” He stops and thinks then mutters to himself, “But it might just work.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Icarus sighs. "What the hell do you mean, It might work?" He then closes his eyes, when he opens them, they turned bright purple. "You have a way to stop the venom?" He looked at Alex confused as his eyes went back to his normal green. 

"Lina, you okay?" Synth asked concerned, seeing her take a step back after he snapped at her.

Angel sighed softly. "He stopped me from turning.." Icarus turned to look at Angel with disbelief

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Alex responds to Icarus, his voice weak. “I can’t cure it once it has fully taken over the body. But I can stop it if the venom hasn’t reached the heart yet.”

Lina looks at Synth and speaks to where only he can hear, “Yeah, I’m ok, Synth.” She gives him a reassuring smile but it soon faded and she looked back at Icarus.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Well, then I guess I'm glad to say. Mars doesn't have a heart." Icarus laughs lightly as he rubs his head. He didn't even notice that it had been bleeding. 

Synth sighed and wanted to push more, but knew that wasn't what Lina needed.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina wanting to soften Icarus up as much as possible and wanting him to trust them, saw that he was bleeding and said in a nervous tone, “Do you want me to get a bandage for you?” 

“N-no heart?” Alex asked confused. “How can he be alive if he doesn’t have a heart?”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"No, It will heal soon enough." He then looked over at Alex. "Mars... He had a problem with his heart a young age. So Angel's older brother, Roman? No no it was Joan. Right? Roman is his boyfriend. Okay, so Joan preformed a surgery on him and replaced his heart with a machine."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina seeing as she didn’t need to be the one talking anymore stepped back to Synth. She felt safe around him, like everything was going to be ok.

“Wow, a mechanized heart. That was only a dream for humans before the apocalypse.” He pauses. “My medicine should work then. But to be able to help him we need to know where he is....”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth stepped towards Lina carefully, he held out a hand for her, not really knowing what he was doing, he was honestly trying to comfort her. 

Icarus sighed. "Angel can't come. Mars would go insane if she saw him like that... Anyone else who wants to come can." Angel rolled her eyes but nodded. 

"Fine, I know he hates me anyways" She smiled sarcastically.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina took Synth’s hand and instantly felt better. She looked over at Angel sympathetically, “Don’t worry we will be back soon....” then she whispers under her breath “I hope.” She looks at Alex and said, “You should go get the medicine.”

Alex nodded and ran back into Erebus and grabbed all of his stuff and mixed everything for the half-cure. It only took him about 3 minutes before he reappeared outside of Erebus.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Angel nodded and went back into Erebus waving a small goodbye. 

Icarus laughed slightly. "She is so annoying at times. But I guess she did just bring you guys here, and you are most likely going to be able to save Mars..." He started walking to a tree, before pushing it over and an entrance appeared before them as the tree slowed went back up. Synth tightened his grip on Lina's hand as they started to follow Icarus into the cave.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“She is not annoying.” Lina said angrily, as they were walking into the cave. Not liking how he was talking behind Angel’s back. 

Alex looked around amazed at how all of this was hidden under a tree.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Oh for gods sake. She can hear us. Telepathic abilities and all that jazz" He did some jazz hands and rolled his eyes. He then heard a bed shaking and chains and cringed before opening a iron door. There lay Mars, thrashing about against his chains. But when Icarus came in he stopped. He reverted back to a human and realised what just happened. Panic flooded his eyes as he saw Icarus.

"I-I'm sorry. You keep... You keep telling me to fight it. Icar... Icar, I don't want to die." He muttered his voice getting lower. 

"Hey, Mars, don't say that. You'll be fine. I brought some friends to help you. They think they will be able to cure you." He held Mar's chained hand. He was being surprisingly compassionate to Mars then he was acting before, it was almost like he was a different person.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina was still surprised by that fact. Telepathy? What’s that normal for avians? She continued to think about it as they walked in to the room with the bed and chains. Seeing Mars, hopeless, sad, and dying, made her sad. No one should have to go through this.

Alex stepped forward and looked down at Mars. “Don’t worry, we are going to make you better.” He said softly. He looked over at Icarus, sadly, and said, “You’re going to have to keep him still, I don’t have anything to put him to sleep.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Icarus sighed softly. "Okay, Uh Mars... Please don't lash out." He mumbled, holding Mars down, he didn't look even remotely able to struggle, he looked exhausted. 

Synth cringed seeing the chains, remembering the punishments that Ben gave out if he didn't obey him. Alex of course never knew anything about Ben being an abusive person. He had forgotten he was still holding onto Lina's hand. He squeezed her hand again, trying to help her calm down and let her know that he was there.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina felt Synth squeeze her hand and it made her feel better, because she had completely forgotten he was there, she had been too focused on the chains and Mars.

Alex got out the medicine and put it into a syringe. “Ok. Here we go.” He muttered as he put the needle into Mar’s arm. Alex looked over at Icarus and whispered to where only he could hear. “Depending on how long he has been infected.... this is going to be a very painful process.”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth whispered in her ear. "It's going to be okay, just, maybe don't watch this..." He muttered as Alex got the syringe, he was filled with the painful memories of when Alex had cured him. 

"It's been a while.." Icarus muttered back, then Mars started to thrash against the chains, screaming in agony. Icarus tried his best to keep Mars from hurting himself, but wasn't able to hold down both Mars' upper body and lower body

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Synth was right. Lina couldn’t handle watching anymore it reminded her too much of Ben. She cringed into him closing her eyes.

Alex saw that Icarus was having trouble holding Mars down and helped him. “It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.” He muttered more to himself than anything, but Icarus heard it.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth held her in his arms and covered her ears. He cringed at the noise and tried to calm Lina down. "Hey, hey. He will be okay..." He still didn't know that Lina had known Ben...

Icarus nodded, it pained him to see his brother like this, but knew that it was for the best. 

Mars tried to thrash against Alex and Icarus, but being already so weak, he wasn't able to, his mind was exploding in pain as the cure made its way around his body

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“I-I know. T-that’s not what’s bothering me.” She whispered to Synth, not wanting to say anymore at that moment.

Alex could feel Mars starting to calm down underneath his hands. After a couple minutes Mars has passed out from exhaustion. After he felt Mars go limp, Alex let out a sigh of relief.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth nodded but kept a tight hold on Lina, wanting to make her feel safe

Icarus sighed looking down at his brother. "He's going to be okay? Right?" He saw the blood from the raw skin under the handcuffs. He remembered having to put Mars into the chains. He had actually asked Icarus to do it, so he wouldn't infect Icarus as well

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

After the screaming had stopped Lina let out a sigh, then looked up and saw that Mars had passed out.

“Yes, he will be ok. Because he was infected for so long it will talks a while for him to recover.” Alex said, looking down at Mars. Then he looked up at Icarus and asked softly, “Are you ok?”

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"I-I... I will be. As long as Mars doesn't have to suffer any longer." He saw Lina and Synth in the corner, Synth with his arms around Lina. "You two good?" He mumbled, trying to avoid Alex's question

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina once again, not wanting to seem weak, stood up strait and said, “Yeah, we’re fine.”

Alex sighed and started putting his gear away. “I should probably go check on Angel. You two stay here and talk with Icarus.” He said, looking at Synth and Lina. Then he headed off toward the cave entrance.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Icarus nodded and watched Alex leave. "So, whats gotten you two in a huddle?" Icarus muttered walking towards them 

Angel was trying to make more improvements to Erebus to fill her time, she didn't have anything better to do and the others didn't need her.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“I.. um... I was having a hard time seeing Mars like that.” Lina decided to tell the truth, but not all of it, remembering the whole telepathy thing.

Alex hurries our of the cave. He was worried about Angel and didn’t want to leave her alone for very long. He went out of the cave and walked into Erebus.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Synth nodded along to Lina, but having a gut instinct that it wasn't the full truth. Icarus didn't seem to notice. "Well, so what do you guys do? I know Angel is a scientist, pretty sure that Alex dude is on too. So what do you guys do?

Angel jumped as she heard the door opened and spun around, holding a crossbow and aimed it towards Alex before seeing it was him and lowering it

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina looked between Icarus and Synth, then responded, “We are survivalists. We basically are just really good at survival.”

Alex jumped when he saw Angel point the crossbow at him. When she lowered it he laughed, “What? I do something to anger you?” He joked.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"What do you br-" He stopped, realising that his question was a bit rude and shut himself up. "So, how did you meet the great 'Angel'" He did jazz hands when he said her name. Synth shrugged at looked at Lina. 

"Uh... I met Lina first actually. Oh I hadn't thanked you for pointing a gun at me." He laughed slightly trying to cheer Lina up. 

Angel sighed and looked at the ground. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I might actually shoot you." She put the crossbow down. "Why are you even here? Aren't you meant to be helping Mars?"

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina laughed, remembering that day and now realizing how foolish it was to react the way she did. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” She said with a laugh. She then turned to Icarus. “I saw Angel in a tree surrounded by zombies and thought she needed help, now thinking back on it she probably didn’t... Either way I had her jump in my truck and we drove off. We have been with each other since.”

“Don’t worry, Mars is fine. He is asleep now and needs some time to recover. Lina and Synth are talking to Icarus.” Alex said reassuring her.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Of course. Angel is always getting herself into trouble. I remember my uncle kicked her out of the family a while back. Never knew why though." Icarus mumbled and sat down on the bed next to Mars

Angel looked even more nervous. "Y-You. Left... You left Icarus with those two. Oh my... Uh, hopefully Icarus isn't. Uh too rude to them.." She muttered.

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Anger boiled up inside of Lina, not for Icarus but for Angel’s dad. She pretended not to know why he had kicked Angel out and responded, “Whatever reason he had, it was wrong for him to do that.”

“Don’t worry, they are tough, they can handle themselves. Plus, Icarus seemed to calm down after he knew Mars was going to be ok.” Alex put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Yeah. I never did like my uncle. Always a jerk. You guys got any stories to tell?" He crossed his leg and looked at them curiously, He knew he could just tap them both on the head and learn all about their life, but it was annoying sometimes to do so and would just fill his mind with random nonsense. 

Synth shrugged, the only stories he could think of were about Ben... The chains still reminded him.

Angel nodded. "Sounds like him. I never understood how Mars and him got along so well. They were twins and all that, but just like polar opposites. Mars always knew how to talk to people and understood them well... Icarus on the other hand. He doesn't really understand those emotions."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina looked at the floor and responded, “None that I’d like to share.” She looked at Synth seeing that he didn’t want to talk either and asked, “What about you Icarus? You got any stories for us?”

“Well you know the saying: “Opposites attract”? Well I think that is true for some people, but I don’t understand it.” He said, looking at Angel.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

Icarus laughed whole heartedly. "If I told you half of my life stories, you kids would be plagued with nightmares for the rest of your lives. But if you want, I'll tell you a story about me and Mars." He smiled softly. 

"Me neither... It doesn't make sense, other then in magnetism." She muttered. "Anyways, want to help me on some upgrades to Erebus. I wanted to see if I could give him a voice."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

“Sure I would love to hear a story about you and Mars.” Lina said, only wanting to get the spotlight off of her and Synth.

“Yeah, I mean I’m not a mechanic, but I used to help my dad with cars when I was a kid.” Alex said, hopefully.

DragonSoul11/10/2019

"Okay, its a long one." He smiled softly and looked back at Mars. "It was when we were younger... We were visiting Angel and her family... Mars... Uh, he didn't exactly make the greatest introduction." Icarus laughed at the memory. "He, he walked in. Just as Roman was shooting his paintball gun. So, in the end, Mars was covered in pink paint, it stained his hair for a week."

Angel nodded. "I'm not a mechanic either, but we can still try."

LegacyGaming011/10/2019

Lina let out a real laugh. “That’s awesome.” She laughed again, thinking of Mars covered in pink paint. She was relieved because her mind was finally able to think of something else besides everything that was going on.

“Ok.” Alex said as he started to look around. “Where are we going to start?”

DragonSoul11/11/2019

“Yeah, he doesn’t really like me telling that story much. But it’s honestly the only happy story I have. Being an Avian isn’t fun an joys..” Icarus instinctively put a hand to his wings.

Angel looked around. “Well, I have inserted the voice box into his system, so we would need to start rearranging his brain. It’s over here,”

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

“Yeah, life of an Avian doesn’t sound very appealing.” Lina said, thinking of how Angel had explained her family. 

Alex started to follow Angel to the brain of Erebus. “You don’t think Erebus will get mad at us for messing around with his wiring and stuff, right?”

DragonSoul11/11/2019

Icarus nodded and glanced back at Mars. “I does have perks but...” he stopped himself from going into a rant 

Angel shrugged. “I don’t think so. I think he’d like to have a voice. Instead of having to resort to Morse code”

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

“How long do you think it will take for him to recover?” Lina asked, looking over at Mars. She knew she wasn’t talking to Alex but she figured that if anyone knows Mars’s capabilities it was Icarus.

“Ok cool.” He said, happy that the metal dragon wasn’t going to do something to him. Alex glanced at all the wires and electronics inside of Erebus’s brain and had no idea what he was looking at. “So um... what do we do now?” He asked.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

“He will maybe take a bit to recover... He’s been in this state... for a year... He’s found it hard to give eat, throwing it up even though he needs it... But... he’ll get better.” Icarus looked back at mars with soft eyes. “I’m sorry” his voice was barely a whisper

“I don’t know. We need to rearrange the connection to be able to add another connection for his voice. Uh, we can see if there is anything we can combine so there is another space.” Angel muttered, looking at all of the tags for the wires

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Lina looked at Icarus sympathetically. She knew what it was like to lose a sibling to the disease, but at the same time she was happy that he was able to get his back. She sighed, not knowing what to say.

Alex started looking at all of the wire’s tags with Angel, then saw a space that he thought might work. He pointed to it. “Will this work?” He asked.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

"He... He most likely will be able to talk in a days time. If thats what your wondering... Then he can tell you how to stop the whole end of the world." He knew that was the only reason they were actually helping him, humans didn't like things that were different, so either killed them, or used them or their own gain...

Angel looked over. "Yeah! I didn't even think about that spot." She grabbed a USB drive and plugged it in. "Wait for it, he is able to speak, but he needs to try it out first."

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Lina saw the look in Icarus’s eyes as he spoke. He thought the worst of humans and she could see that. “Of course that is part of it, but we would have helped him even if he didn’t have any information for us.” She looked down at the ground and muttered to herself, thinking of Ben. “We’re not all heartless.”

Alex was exited and happy that he was useful. He looked up expectantly, waiting for Erebus to speak.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

“Sure... Well, the only humans I’ve met. They weren’t, as you would say.. Nice” He rolled his eyes annoyed at the naivety of Lina. 

“H-hello” Erebus finally said after a series of jumbled noises. “I can speak, finally!” Angel laughed, never realizing how excited Erebus would be to talk

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

“Yes and I’ve met humans that aren’t very “nice” too. I’ve also heard about avians that aren’t kind. That doesn’t mean you have to immediately think the worst of people.” She said a little frustrated but she said it calmly.

Alex jumped when Erebus first talked. “So cool!” He smiled again seeing how happy Angel was.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

“Avians that aren’t kind. I wonder why... Maybe because we all grew up in rough environments. Scared that one day, the FBI would finally find us and take us all away.” Icarus snapped. 

Synth glanced up at Icarus, and wanted to change the conversation before Icarus and Lina got into a fist fight. But before he could say anything. Mars started to groan in pain and open his eyes.

“Thank you Human Alex.” Angel smiled “Well done” She pat him on the back, “you should probably go check on the others. Mars just woke up.” Angel muttered, hearing Icarus call for her through telepathy, asking for Alex

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Lina was just about to snap back but was startled to hear Mars groan. She looked up at Icarus and knew he had to be the first one to be seen by Mars, so she stepped back.

“Your welcome, Dragon Erebus.” Alex said with a laugh. He got up and started heading for the door. “You’re probably right. See you soon.” He said to Angel as he headed to the cave.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

Icarus rushed to Mars' side after alerting Angel. "Hey, buddy. It's me." His voice was soft as Mars turned to him, he looked confused and then he remembered what happened and flinched back. "It's okay, you're okay now." He brushed away the messy hair that was half covering Mars' face. Mars tried to speak, but his voice got caught in his throat

Angel nodded and sat down on the couch, hoping that Mars would be alright.

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Alex ran down to where everyone was and saw that Mars was awake. He let Icarus finish talking to his brother then came over. “Hey, Mars, how are you feeling? You’re going to be a bit disoriented and tired for a bit, but if you start feeling any sharp pains you tell me, ok?”

DragonSoul11/11/2019

Mars looked over at Alex in confusion, he was talking too fast for him to understand. Icarus was in the middle of undoing Mars' chains when he looked up. "Alex, slow down. I don't think he can talk yet." Icarus sighed and fished undoing the chains. He helped Mars sit up before embracing him into a hug

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Alex backed off. “Oh, sorry about that.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Lina looked over at Alex and waved him over, not wanting him to get in the way.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

Mars hugged back weakly before noticing Synth and Lina. He tapped Icarus on the back and looked at Lina and Synth in confusion. 

“Hey, Synth, Lina, Mars wants to meet you. Come over here.” Icarus replied after seemingly hearing something in his head. 

Synth looked at Lina and pulled her towards the bed

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Lina slowly followed Synth to the bed as he pulled her, then looked down at Mars.”Um... hi. I’m Lina. We came here to help you...” She trailed off, not wanting to say the real reason to Mars yet. Then she looked over at Synth for help, not knowing what to say.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

Synth shrugged. "I'm Synth... Uh..." He looked at Icarus, who just sighed. "For goodness sake guys. He isn't going to bite!" He rolled his eyes and looked back at Mars. "Their just shy." Mars nodded. "Alex, you got anything to say? Hopefully you aren't tongue tied like those two." He playfully rolled his eyes at Synth and Lina

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Alex laughed. He knew Synth was shy around new people but he always took Lina as someone who would kill your ears when you first meet her. “Yeah.” He laughs again trying to lighten the mood. “My name is Alex. Sorry I was talking so fast earlier, I can get that way sometimes when I’m working. I’m glad you are... feeling better.” He said as he looked at Mars.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

Mars nodded. “T-th-thanks” He stuttered a bit trying to get his words out. He had a curious look on his face still, curious about Alex and the other two. “H-hum-human?” He mumbled looking between the three. Icarus sat stunned, surprised that he was able to get his voice back so soon

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Alex was just as taken back at Icarus when he heard Mars speak. With how long he was infected, Alex didn’t expect him to be able to talk for at least a day. “Yes. We are human.” He said, a look of shock still on his face.

DragonSoul11/11/2019

Mars nodded before falling into Icarus exhausted. Icarus lay him back down on the bed. “We should leave him to get some rest... Uh, do you guys have any food on Erebus? We ran out yesterday. And I think he would need all the extra strength he could get..”

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

Lina spoke up this time. “Yeah, we have plenty of food.” She looked down at Mars. “I think someone should stay here with Mars while the others eat. If you want, I could keep an eye on him, I had breakfast this morning so I’m not very hungry.”

DragonSoul11/11/2019

“That would be good thanks... I am still debating bringing Angel here... But, I guess we need a few hands to carry the food..” Icarus muttered and took another glance at Mars, who was now sleeping peacefully. Synth looked up at Icarus, “It might help if Angel is here... She would be able to Uh, like talk to him. She knows a lot more about Avians then Alex. No offense.”

LegacyGaming011/11/2019

“None taken.” Alex said, looking at his friend. “I think that’s a really good idea. We need her.” He started walking to the door. “Come on guys. Let’s go grab the food.”

Lina watched as they all left. She shivered a little bit from the cold, her pants definitely were keeping her legs warm but everything else was cold. She sighed and looked down at Mars, who was sleeping peacefully.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

Synth smiled at Lina before walking out the door following the others

Soon enough they arrived at the door to Erebus. Icarus sighed and closed his eyes contacting Angel saying that they were going to go in, not wanting an arrow in his head. Then he opened the door

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Alex walked in to Erebus and smiled when he saw Angel. “We need to grab some food. They ran out.” He stopped for a second hoping Angel would like what he was about to say. “We were hoping you would come into the cave with us. Mars might want to see you...”

DragonSoul11/12/2019

Angel jumped, “Why me? Mars hated me.” Angel tried not to seem fazed by what Alex said as she brought them to the kitchen. “Alex, was it Icarus who suggested it?”

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Alex looked at Angel sympathetically. “Yeah, it was. But who knows? Mars might have changed since the last time you met him.” He said as he followed her to the kitchen.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

Angel nodded. “Well, uh, I think that my brother would have had to change the pumps in his heart since the last time I saw him.” Angel laughed slightly then brought them to the food storage room

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

“Then let’s hope he did.” Alex said with a laugh. He started grabbing cans and boxes of food and handed them to everyone behind him, making sure to leave some for their group in Erebus.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

Angel and Icarus carried most of the boxes, as they were Avians and stronger then humans. “So, everyone ready? I’m pretty sure we have enough food.” Icarus laughed and looked at all the boxes and cans of food before leading them out the door

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Alex looked at Angel and Icarus, amazed at how much they could carry. “Yup, all ready.” He said as he followed Icarus, Angel, and Synth out of the door.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

Angel shivered slightly at the cold, she had forgotten how cold it was up this high in the mountains. But soon enough they were back in the shelter, Icarus led them to a room and put all the boxes down.

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Alex looked down at the boxes and then to Icarus. “Will this be enough?” He asked, not knowing how much avians eat. He followed them back to the room with Mars and Lina.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

"Yeah, it will last us at least a couple of months. By then... The world could have ended..." Icarus muttered, rubbing his head. 

Angel backed up, she didn't feel like Mars would exactly like seeing her... They weren't on the best of terms

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Lina smiles when she saw Angel enter the room with everyone and walked over to her. “Long time, no see.” She joked. Then she turned to Icarus and said gently, “Mars is still sound asleep.”

“Wow, a couple months? This would last about a week with a group of humans.” Alex said, looking at Icarus.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

“We don’t have to eat... Uh for like a week at a time. If we ration it properly then it could actually last us a year.” Icarus nodded at Lina and sat next to Mars. 

“Hey Lina. How, how you holding up?” Angel muttered keeping her voice down. Synth soon came over as well, though he didn’t look like he was gonna say anything

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Lina looked back at Angel. “I’m doing fine.” Lina smiled weakly, keeping her voice down. “What about you? How was it with in Erebus?”

“So cool.” Alex muttered under his breath. He continued to think about different things as the others were talking.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

"Not bad. Alex helped me give him a voice. Which might be a bit unsettling.." Angel laughed softly. "Before that I was just adding some upgrades to his system.." Synth looked over at Lina slightly concerned. "Hey, uh, how was just sitting around her doing nothing?" 

Icarus looked down at his brother, waiting for him to wake up. But knowing once he did, he would soon be bombarded with questions about the apocalypse

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Lina thought back to when Mars was screaming and chained up and cringed. “It’s been, ok, Icarus seems nice enough.” She thought about Erebus. “You gave Erebus a voice huh? That’s pretty crazy.”

DragonSoul11/12/2019

"Yeah it is a bit odd. I never though of Erebus as being sentient until he started to talk to us using morse code.." Angel looked around and rubbed her neck nervously. "I feel like I shouldn't be here..." She muttered, her voice barely able to be heard

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

“You are going to be ok, Angel. I know it sounds weird but I just have a feeling that Mars needs you right now. Plus I think we made him a bit uncomfortable, waking up to a group of humans in his room earlier....” she said to Angel, keeping her voice low enough for just her and Synth to hear.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

"Uncomfortable around humans? I don't think you really met Mars. He is obsessed with you guys!" Angel said, keeping her voice down, but still in shock. "I've known Mars for more then 10 years, all he talks about is getting to know about humans."

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

“Really? It didn’t seem that way when he woke up. Maybe he was just surprised to see us?” She looked at her feet. “Or maybe I was just out of it.” She muttered under her breath.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

"Or he was out of it... He kinda did just wake up from a state of half zombie half avian soo..." Angel tried to lighten Lina's mood.

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

“That’s true.” She smiled a little bit then looked over at Synth, who was keeping to himself. “How are you holding up?” She asked. She knew he had a hard time seeing Mars the way he was earlier too, he just didn’t show it as much as her.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

"O-Oh... I'm fine... Just worried. Both for Icarus and Mars... And... uh, the thing before.. It's kinda shaken me up. but other then that I'm fine." Synth smiled, trying to hide the worry and trama in his eyes. "You sorta seemed affected by that too.."

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

“Yeah... I um.. I’m fine. I was just.. um... worried about Mars.” She said, looking at her feet, so he couldn’t see her eyes.

DragonSoul11/12/2019

"Lina?" Synth looked even more concerned as she looked down. "are you okay?" He thought back to Ben, then realised she was acting the same way as he was... He soon came to the realisation after thinking back to when he first mentioned Ben. "Uh... Lina.. Does the name Ben... Mean anything?"

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Lina cringed when he said Ben’s name. “U-um...” she sighed and knew she couldn’t keep it from Synth. “Yeah, it does. He... took me under his wing for a little while.”

DragonSoul11/12/2019

Synth almost jumped out of his skin... “Took you... Uh... D-did... he... was he.. abusive?” He muttered, feeling the pain of his scars on his back, as well as the mental scars caused by him. 

By the time Synth had asked bout Ben, Angel had walked over to Alex and Icarus. Joining their silence

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Lina looked up at Synth in surprise and tears in her eyes. “H-how did you k-know?” She asked Synth. But when she saw the look in his eyes she could tell he had been through the same thing as her. She let out a gasp. “Y-you too?”

DragonSoul11/12/2019

Synth nodded, he didn’t feel like he saw any more without breaking out with tears. “Near... Near the start of the apocalypse.. Alex got along well with him... while... he treated me like a sla-“ he couldn’t bring himself to get the word out

LegacyGaming011/12/2019

Lina looked into his eyes, her’s too, filled with tears. “Slave.” She whispered the rest of his sentence, not a question, but a statement. She fell into his arms, wanting to comfort Synth, and herself. Crying soft enough for the others not to hear.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Synth felt the tears start to fall from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and started to try and calm her. The others were just sitting in silence on the bed and didn’t notice the commotion

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina looked over at the others and slowly pulled away, not wanting to. She wiped away her tears and said in a whisper, “I...I don’t want them to know. How about we talk about this later? I already told Angel about Ben... but I didn’t tell her everything.”

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Synth nodded, also wiping away his tears “Alex.. never knew what was happening... I never told him... Right now they have enough on their plate.” Synth wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as he stopped crying

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina sighed and started getting her heart rate to slow and her tears to stop. She knew it was selfish of her to think the way she was. She hated that Synth was put through the same thing as her but at the same time she was happy he did. This way they could be there for each other.

Alex looked down at Mars and looked over at Icarus. “His breathing seems very steady, that’s a good sign. I thing he will recover faster than I thought he would.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Synth looked down at his feet. Not wanting to say he was slightly relieved that Lina had gone through the same thing. But he was also ashamed that he was only Ben’s first victim 

“That’s good...” Icarus smiled slightly and looked down at Mars, who had started to softly snore

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina looked over at Synth and grabbed his hand once she saw that Synth and her had control over their emotions. Then she walked over to the others. “How’s he doing?” She asked Alex.

“He is doing great! A lot better than I thought.” Alex responded with a smile. He was proud of his half-cure that he created.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Synth nodded, not making eye contact with any of them and just watching Mars

“Yeah, I think that soon enough he will wake up... The only problem I see right now is... I don’t know what his reaction to Angel is gonna be.” Icarus glanced at Angel, who sighed at the remark

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Alex looked at Angel. “Don’t worry, Angel. He will be ok with you here.” He said trying to reassure her.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Angel laughed. “Yeah sure it will be. Just seeing your ‘dead’ cousin, alive and well.” She instinctively rubbed her wings when she said well

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Alex paused, surprised. “Dead? He thinks you’re dead??” He asked, incredulously.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

“Well, Yeah? Icarus’ family... Well, they all got news of our disappearance.... They were told that we all died in a car accident when traveling...” Angel sighed, looking over at Icarus. “How long did you know that we were alive?” 

He laughed. “Since I realized that Avians were being announced on the news. Never told Mars though. He still believed you guys were dead.”

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

“Great.” Alex moaned. He looked at Angel, seeing that she was rubbing her wings and asked, “How are your wings holding up?”

DragonSoul11/13/2019

“Their okay. I think I’ll be able to use them tomorrow...” Angel stopped rubbing them, and looked over to Icarus. Who was slightly confused 

“What happened to your wings? They look okay to me..”

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

“When she was turning into a zombie, we had to shoot her several times with a tranquilizer gun to slow down the disease.” Alex responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Icarus looked at him incredulously. “Y-you shot an Avian. With Tranquilizer darts? Im surprised She is even standing!” 

“Icarus. I wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t any more then 20. So I’ll I lost of the ability to feel my wings.” She tried to calm Icarus down, but it wasn’t working

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Alex looked at Icarus with dread. “Wait, what’s wrong with that? Could we have... killed her, or something?!”

DragonSoul11/13/2019

“Yes! For gods sake. Tranquilizer darts are lethal to Avians. They can kill them even in small amounts. And. Having lost the ability to fly is detrimental to Avians!”

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Alex almost passed out. He had could have killed Angel?! He looked at Angel, fear and sorrow covering his face. “I-I’m so sorry Angel. If I had have known...” he trailed off not knowing what else he would have done in that situation.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

"It's fine. You wouldn't of had enough darts to kill me. I've.. Uh. My family trained us with handling tranquilizer darts... So, I'm sorta immune... Well, more immune then him" She looked at Icarus who shrugged.

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Alex sighed. “Ok, I feel a little better now. But I’m still upset I didn’t know that before hand. I mean I could have made you fall asleep, forever!”

“Yeah, we wouldnt have wanted a sleeping beauty situation on our hands.” Lina joked with a weak smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

Alex glared at Lina, not liking how she thought this was funny. She rolled her eyes when she saw his glare.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Angel laughed, not really annoyed, just amused by how Lina could make light of something like death. "Well I guess that could work. But, none of the people around here are stunning princes, so I would be doomed." She laughed, glancing at Alex

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

At that Alex laughed. “Yup, you would be doomed.” He said with a smile, as he looked at Angel.

Lina smiled. She was happy that everyone seemed to have their mind off of everything bad that is going on, even if it only was for a moment.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

“Well, actually. I would be a good enough prince. But I say a big No to incest.” Icarus pretended to flick his hair as if he had long hair. Angel burst into laughter and Synth couldn’t hold back a small laugh

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina and Alex both laughed at Icarus. The noise seemed to stir Mars, so they immediately quieted down.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Icarus smiled. “We can go into the living room. I’ll be able to sense when he wakes up. That way we can actually talk normally...”

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea” Alex said as he followed Icarus to the living room.

Lina looked over at Synth, still holding his hand, and gave him a warm smile, before heading after Icarus.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Angel gave one last look at Mars before heading out with the others. 

Synth smiled as he followed closely behind Lina, a slight blush crawling up his face

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

When they got into the living room Lina stopped and looked around with awe. “I walked passed this room several times but I was just so busy that I didn’t notice how beautiful it is.” She said to Icarus.

When Alex walked in he stayed behind everyone so that he could stay with Angel. “How are you doing?” He said loud enough for only Angel to hear.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Icarus smiled. "Thanks, Mars chose this spot when the apocalypse started. Knowing that he needed to find a remote area to create a cure..." 

"Yeah... Pretty sure I'm fine. It's just odd being around my own kind. I don't really have any good experiences with them..."

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina thought of how Mars had already tried to create a cure. “If he had already tried and failed, how could he help us?” She thought to herself. As she was thinking, Lina went to sit on one of the smaller couches.

“Let’s hope that you can start making good experiences with them.” He said reassuringly. “And if they choose not to give you a good experience with your kind, it’s their lose.”

DragonSoul11/13/2019

"He never failed. He never finished it in time... He went out to get more supplies for the cure, while I was out hunting. When I came back, I found that he had locked himself in that room, not wanting to attack me as he turned..." Icarus remembered seeing Mars almost going insane in that room as he refused to open the door. 

"I guess so. What about you, are you holding up well?" Angel started to scratch at her palm, making it rubbed raw. "It was amazing what you did for Mars, but I have to ask, are you okay? You don't seem as... Uh, talkative?"

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

She glared at him. She didn’t like how he had read her mind. After a moment her glare softened. “I’m sorry. That must have been really hard for you.”  
“I’m doing fine. I just am not the very talkative type, unless I’m around someone I like.” He smiled at Angel.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

"It was harder for him. Knowing that he could have stopped this thing..." Icarus muttered playing with his fingertips before sitting down on the couch, 

"Oh, but you talk quite a bit- Wait..." She looked at him incredulously and at a loss for words

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

“Yeah, I couldn’t imagine having to be in his situation.” She looked down thinking of how awful that would have been.

Alex laughed a little when he saw the look of realization on her face. “Come on. Let’s go sit down.” He said as he sat down on one of the couches.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

"Your glad you dont have to... Mars... In one of his fits... Sent out a strong psychic energy... I thought he was trying to talk to me. But no... Those horrors... I can't imagine how hard it would be to think that for 6 months..." 

Angel nodded, her mouth still ajar in confusion. "wait... You... Like talking to me?"

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina thought of the images she had seen because of the book and cringed. “Yeah, seeing things.... for that long could drive you mad, even if you weren’t turning into a bloodthirsty zombie.”

“Of course I do, Angel. You are like me in so many ways but without all my bad parts.” He laughed. “Look, Angel, you might not see it, but you are pretty cool to be around.”

DragonSoul11/13/2019

Icarus nodded, unable to think of anything to say. "I... I-Wait... What the hell?" He stared at both Synth and Lina in confusion. "Okay, who the hell is Ben and why is he one of the major things in both of your heads. It's making my head go spinning with terror and guilt."

"No... No I'm not... I've never been cool to be around. Thats why no one ever really stayed around me. I'm surprised you guys even lasted this long around me. Especially Lina..."

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina looked between Synth and Icarus in horror. “He-he’s nobody. Get out of our heads! It’s not ok!” Lina said still horrified but angry now too.

Alex looked up to see what was going. “Ben? Ben is an old friend of mine. He taught Synth how to survive.” He said looking at the horror etched on Lina’s and Synth’s face, confused.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

"I'm not reading your minds! Your thoughts are forcing their way into my head. Okay! It's not exactly something I have full control over-Shoot. please. Please for the love of all things sane. Just calm the hell down." Icarus said getting up and holding his head in his hands. "All I feel right now is your emotions, okay?" 

"Wait. Isn't Ben-" She looked at Lina, not wanting to say anymore, knowing exactly who he was. She glanced at Icarus who was basically having sensory overload because of everyones conflicting thoughts. "You two, please just think of puppies and rainbows. Okay?" She looked at Synth and Lina. Synth nodded and started to clear his mind of the negative emotion, but not being fully able to clear his head

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina was having a hard time clearing her mind. It felt like the more she tried the more angry she got, and the more she thought of Ben.

Alex just looked at everyone, super confused, but decided to stay out of it.

DragonSoul11/13/2019

"Lina. I can even hear your thoughts now... Can you and Synth go for a walk or something? Please. Icarus is gonna explode with the amount of emotions you guys have right now." Angel sighed, not wanting to be rude, but also wanting to help Icarus calm down

LegacyGaming011/13/2019

Lina was starting to panic, something was wrong with her. She didn’t understand why it was so hard to control herself, she was normally really good at controlling her emotions, but this time it felt like all of the emotion that she had locked away all those years just came out at once. She stood up fast, her whole body shaking. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this, I can’t.” She said her voice weak and filled with so many different emotions, none of them good. She looked at Synth who started to get up to follow her. “No. Stay here, or go in another room away from them if you have to. I need to be alone for a minute.” She said as she walked out of the cave.

After Lina had left, Alex finally spoke up. “Ok.... can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?”

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“I. I don’t know... All that I know is that Icarus was getting overwhelmed by emotions.. he isn’t able to fully control the physic ability... Then Lina just, stormed out? I don’t know what was happening with her.” Angel glanced over to Icarus, who had now calmed down quite a bit “you good?” 

Icarus looked over and nodded. “I’m sorta fine now..”

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Alex looked at Angel. “Huh. Weird.” He responded, deep in thought.

As soon as Lina stepped outside, she dropped to her knees shaking. “What’s wrong with me!” She yelled into the air. The emotions were overwhelming, and she couldn’t handle it. After a few minutes her breathing slowed and the emotions she was feeling started fading away. She sighed and decided she would stay outside for a little longer.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Synth was worried for Lina, she didn’t seem okay to him. He wanted to go outside and comfort her, but was still conflicted by the fact she has told him that she needed to be alone. 

“Yeah... It’s odd. Different Avian families have different powers. Though my family, we never really figured out our powers. Icarus’ lot figured theirs out pretty soon into them separating from my grandparents. “ Angel rubbed the back of her neck.

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

“So cool. I learn more and more everyday about Avia...” he stopped when he saw Lina.

A little bit later Lina, still emotional, though to herself angrily, “I only started feeling this way when Icarus got into my head.” She stormed back into the cave and looked at Icarus. “What did you do to me? What the hell did you do?! I’ve never felt that way, ever, until you got into my head!”

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Icarus backed up confused. “I-I didn’t do anything.” He reached the wall and wanted to melt into it, He was completely confused. “I didn’t do anything... I just felt your emotions growing... I can’t control peoples minds. I can only see them or feel them...” 

Synth quickly got up and over to Lina. “Hey, hey calm down. Maybe it’s just a one time thing?” He tried to reason with her slightly

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Lina deep down, knew it wasn’t Icarus that did this to her, but she was blinded by her anger. “You had to have done something! You are the only one that could have.” She started moving toward Icarus, still furious. 

Alex leaped in front of Lina. “Hey, it wasn’t him. I don’t know what’s wrong but you need to calm down.” He looked over at Synth for help as he put a hand on her to keep her back.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Icarus looked away, slightly scared of Lina, she was acting completely irrational. “I didn’t do anything!!! I couldn’t have! I’m sorry!! If I did that to you I could reverse it. But I freaking can’t! Don’t you under... Shoot.” He had started to get angry again, before realizing once again, that his emotions were not caused by himself but by Lina’s rage. 

“Lina, please stop.” Synth grabbed Lina’s hand and slightly pulled her away from Icarus. “He didn’t do anything, please try to calm down”

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Lina felt Synth pull her away and turned to him angrily, but when she saw his eyes she stopped, all of her anger faded away. She looked around at everyone. “I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She looked at Icarus. “I know you didn’t do it. I just....” she looked at the floor. “Don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She finished under her breath.

Alex let out a sigh and backed away from Lina, knowing that she was in her right mind again.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Synth pulled her into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. We can figure out what actually happened later” Synth said, trying to make sure she stayed calm.

Icarus relaxed as he wasn’t basically being threatened and his emotions were now his own.

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

She hugged him back, feeling safe in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She kept repeating quietly.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“You don’t need to apologize, it’s all okay.” He smiled shyly as she hugged him back, and kept trying to comfort her.

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Lina, finally calm, said, “We should go check on Mars.” She had a feeling that he was going to wake up soon, and it was probably better if Icarus and Angel were there for that.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Yeah, let’s go then.” Synth let go of her and grabbed her hand as they all started towards Mars’ room.

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Alex followed them into the room and kept thinking to himself about what just happened. “Why was Ben in Synth’s and Lina’s head earlier? Why did Lina flip out like that?” He thought. More questions racing through his head.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Angel just silently followed them, not having any idea in what to say. She had never seen Lina so angry and Icarus so scared. Then she came to a realization. Maybe Icarus’ fear can from Lina, as well as her anger

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Lina leaned her head against Synth, hoping Mars would wake up soon so that everyone’s mind would be off of what she had just done.

Alex grabbed Angel’s hand and pulled her away from the group. “Hey, do you know why Lina and Synth were so horrified when Icarus mentioned Ben?” He whispered to her.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Uh... That’s their thing to tell. But yeah... Lina told me about it around when we first met.” Angel didn’t want to betray Lina’s trust and she still didn’t know why Synth also knew Ben

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

“Ok. I understand. I’ll ask Synth later. I just think it was weird because I though Synth had a good relationship with Ben, I mean he taught him everything he knows.”

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Uh...be prepared for what you hear. “ Angel muttered. Then she heard a shuffle from Mars and looked over, he was waking up

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Alex nudged Angel over to Mars. “Your turn to talk to him.” He said with a joking smile.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“No...” she wanted to avoid talking to him, but gave in. “I can’t. I might make him panic and be confused...” She still tried to reason with Alex

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

“Ok. Then let Icarus be the first one, but you are going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Sooner would be the better option.... considering the, um, “end of the world””

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Icarus nodded and went next to the bed as Mars woke up. Mars was normally one to take a while to wake up

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Mars slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his brother. “Hey, looks like I’m not dead after all.” He joked seeing Icarus’s worried look.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Icarus nodded softly. “Does seem that way. How are you doing?” He smiled

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Mars groaned a little as he tried to sit up. “I’m a little sore, but other than that I’m just fine. What about you?” He asked.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Try not to move to much then. I’m good... Uh, Mars... We need to talk to you about something... something that is happening soon and we don’t know how to stop it..”

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Mars rolled his eyes and said, “Oh for goodness sake, Icarus, just tell me. Obviously it’s serious, so don’t take forever to spit it out.”

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“The world is going to end in less then 4 weeks.” He finally spit out, he looked back at the others, not wanting to see his reaction

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

“Wait... what?!” He paused and though for a moment. “And how did you find out about this?” He asked, incredulously.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Lina... She saw something in a book I believe.. Wait, what do you mean how did we find out about this. You already knew didn’t you?”

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

“Yeah...” he looked around the room and laughed when he saw Angel. “I haven’t seen you in a while. I was wondering when you would come to visit.”

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Okay.” He stared at Mars confused. “Okay what the hell. You kept saying that you still believed that Angels family had been arrested and taken away, what else did you know?!” He was so confused.

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Mars looked at Icarus, getting annoyed. “I’m not dumb, Icarus. I knew she was alive... I just didn’t know you knew.” He looked around again. “Who are the humans?”

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Icarus sighed annoyed. “Lina, Alex and Synth... I met up with Synth a while ago, then I found all four of them waiting at south point. Angel finished her dragon Erebus...”

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Mars looked them over again. “Hmm, interesting. So who was the one that read it out of a book?”

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Lina I believe.” He looked over at Lina for confirmation

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Lina wasn’t really in the mood to talk, but she stepped forward anyway. “I didn’t read anything. It... showed me. But I wasn’t the only one, Synth saw it all too.”

“So this book... it showed you two the end of the world?” He asked, unconvinced. 

“It’s... hard to explain.” Lina said, looking over at Synth for help.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Uh. Kinda, it showed like the mass destruction of the planet... And uh, the world burning with zombies destroying everything...” he thought back to the book and got a shiver down his spine

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Mars still wasn’t convinced. If they were telling the truth, this was rare, very rare. “So... a book showed you mass destruction?”

Lina was getting annoyed. “Yes, that’s exactly what happened. We both heard a loud noise and followed it to where the book was. When I touched it... it showed us everything that Synth just told you.”

Mars looked from Lina to Synth. “You guys are interesting, very interesting. Is there anything else the book showed, or told you?”

DragonSoul11/14/2019

“Uh, not really... Not that I remember... Lina? Do you remember anything?” He then had a look of realization. “Uh, I don’t know if this helps, but Erebus also knew that the world was gonna end and told us that it would end in 4 weeks...”

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Lina looked at Mars. “There was something else. There was a voice and it told us that all of this would happen on the blood moon.... and that me and my friends were the only ones who could stop it.”

Mars was taken back. She was telling the truth about what had happened, he could see it in her eyes. “Blood moon... blood moon.” He muttered as he was thinking. “Well I knew about the end of the world, but I didn’t know that the blood moon had anything to do with it...” he thought some more. “As for why you guys are the only ones who can stop it... it might be talking of a cure but that’s unlikely. There has to be something else.” He looked up at Icarus. “Help me out of this bed, we have to get to my library and try to find anything we can on the “blood moon”.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

Icarus nodded and picked him up, bridal style and started towards the library. "The blood moon is normally when our counterparts... Vamps, strike. They find it to make they feel more powerful, while for us. It is a blue moon that does it." Icarus muttered, trying to give the others some context as they reached the library

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

Since Alex was a scientist he was very interested in all of this. “So different moons effect different magical creatures? If this is the case, what causes the blood moon?” He asked.

Lina looked at Synth with a worried look as they followed the others out of the room. “A cure isn’t likely to help? How are we supposed to do anything to stop something that’s as powerful as a blood moon, or at least the effects of it?...” she whispered to him.

DragonSoul11/14/2019

"Well, a blood moon can be caused in different ways. Normally it is just when the moon is in lunar eclipse. But in our case... I believe it is being caused by a sacrifice... The details are quite horrific, but if one were to try and do this sacrifice... You would need to have at least one of each species present. Which, might be hard. Seeing as there are no more living Agi..." Icarus sighed and helped Mars into a chair.

"I don't know... We might not directly be the cause for saving the world, but I think if we even slightly help, their chances of success sky rocket.." Synth suggested

LegacyGaming011/14/2019

“A sacrifice.... interesting. How many species are there, and what is the one that doesn’t have any living?” Alex asked. He knew he was probably bugging Icarus with all of his questions but he was just so curious.

“You might be right.” She sighed. But she didn’t believe it. She wasn’t the type of person to be able to even make a mark when trying to save the world.... Synth, Angel, and Alex maybe, but not her. She looked down at the floor, deep in thought.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

“There are 7 species... Avians, Humans, Vampires, Sirens, Agi’s, Kelpies and finally, Ghosts... They all have to be present at the sacrifice. But the Agi, which are like the humans creation, a Naja. The sirens wiped them off the face of the earth..” Icarus sighed remembering the last meeting of tribes.

“Yeah, imagine us saving the world. Two barely adults, saving the world from mass destruction” Synth laugh a bit

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

“Wow, seven different species. I knew about Avians but I thought the rest were myths, except for Agi, I’ve never heard of them. I guess if they were wiped out, there would be no myth or stories about them that humans could get their hands on.” Alex stated. He looked around at all of the books around them. “Well we better get started, we have a lot of work to do.” He sighed.

“Yeah. Imagine that.” Lina laughed with Synth, then started looking through books.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

“Yes we do. Now Mars. What do we need to look out for?” He looked at Mars concerned.

“What type of books do you normally read?” He had gotten a sci-fi book out and was reading the blurb

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Mars looked at Icarus and responded, “Anything on the blood moon. We need to know why it would cause mass destruction and how someone could make it come without an Agi.... unless somehow some are still alive, which is unlikely.”

Lina looked over at Synth. “Well, I actually haven’t read anything since the apocalypse but, before that I was an avid reader of teen fiction, science fiction, and just any cool adventure stories.” She laughed.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

“Very much so. Okay.” He started scanning the shelves for a book on blood moons. 

“Oh wow, we have a very similar book taste. But I’ve also always been drawn in by fantasy. It just resonated with me” He smiled softly

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Mars and Alex were searching through books with Icarus. They showed each other interesting things at times but nothing that would help them yet.

“Huh, I never took you as a fantasy guy.” Lina said with a smile. “For me I think I read one fantasy book and liked it, but the problem is, it just didn’t seem very possible and I never did like the idea of magic. I liked reading things that “could” happen.” She looked around at the three Avians, looking for books that talk about magic, and laughed. “Looks like I was wrong about that.”

DragonSoul11/15/2019

Icarus then let out a startled gasp. “I’m a moron. It’s not in this library. It’s in Angels. Her family were avid fans of the changing moon, so they kept books about them, our family didn’t” Angel looked at Icarus in confusion, she didn’t remember seeing a book about the blood moons in her library. 

“Yes, yes you were indeed.” He laughed along with her. “I always thought that fantasy weren’t realistic, that’s why I liked them... I would have rather been in fantasy worlds then my own...”

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Alex looked over at Icarus when he gasped, thinking he had found something. “Angel’s library? I was in there earlier and didn’t see anything like that... then again I never looked for it.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Sounds like a pretty cool escape, but now your world is what we thought was fantasy... what do you think?” She said gesturing to her surroundings with a joking smile.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

“Yes, but that is the whole reason you didn’t find it. It is cursed, you can only see it when you need to read it, or have a strong will to.” Icarus muttered, putting back the books and going to the front of the library

“It’s not what I expected. It’s kinda disappointing that humans don’t have powers, like Avians have wings and all that, but us. We are normal.”

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

“Cursed? Figures.” Alex said, rolling his eyes. “Ok then let’s go.”

“Yeah, we are human. But somehow we survived the “zombie apocalypse”!” That isn’t “normal” in my book.” She laughed, trying to make Synth feel better, and if she was telling the truth, herself.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

"You two coming? Or are you gonna babble off your heads?" Icarus laughed as he called Synth and Lina. Angel had already started on her way towards Erebus. 

"Yeah, I guess, but the zombie apocalypse... These zombies are slow and brainless, it wasn't that hard, just stay away from getting close to them. Well, lets go." He heard Icarus calling them and grabbed Lina by the hand and ran over to him

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Lina ran over to the group with Synth, her hand in his. “Yeah. That’s true. I mean there are plenty of idiots that survived the apocalypse... like that sentry at your city.” She laughed, remembering his face when she had kicked him and ran.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

"Our Sentry isn't that bad... He is aggressive, yes, but he does protect the city." Synth muttered, looking down. "Okay, so I'm guessing that we are going to Erebus?" He looked around for confirmation. "Yup, come on!"

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

When they got to Erebus, they all headed to the library. “Ok so where is this cursed book you were talking about?” Alex asked Icarus.

Lina looked around at the library and cringed, remembering seeing all of the terrible images in her head when she had touched that book. “Cursed book? She asked, looking at Alex. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “This is why you two should get your heads out of the clouds and listen to our conversations.” He said looking at Lina and Synth. Lina sighed, not wanting to argue with Alex at that moment.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

“Sorry, it was kinda getting boring. Hearing you go on and on about basically the same stuff, and so we aren’t even able to speak up in your conversations. “ Synth muttered, his voice low

“I don’t know, we need to look for the book for us to find it. That’s the whole part of the. Okay. Uh... I think I know what book it is.”Icarus muttered then he looked at the altar, the book that had shown Lina and Synth their nightmares, was flapping about

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Lina looked over at the book Icarus gestured to. “Well... I won’t be the one to touch it. I already did that, and it didn’t end to well.” She said jokingly, but part of her was totally serious.

Alex couldn’t argue with Synth. He knew how Synth got bored when it came to any of his science projects, unless there was a cool chemical reaction involved. If Lina was as much like Synth as he thought, she was probably the same way. He looked up when Icarus mentioned the book that was moving a lot. “Of course that’s it.” He said with a half smile.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

Icarus nodded and grabbed the book, pinning down its flapping pages with his hand until it stopped moving and turned back into a normal book. “Who would like the honor of reading it?”

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Mars looked around seeing how everyone was avoiding the question and said, “How about you read it Icarus? You are the one that had the idea to find it here.”

Before Icarus picked up the book Lina braced herself for the onslaught of images, but she let out a relieved sigh when they didn’t come.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

“Okay.. uh sure.” He didn’t exactly like being put on the spot. But opened the book and started reading. His eyes widened as he read. Not believing what he saw. “What the hell is this book. It’s not just about the blood moons... it about everything. It predicted the apocalypse, the death of Agi and the oncoming blood moon. But nothing after that.”

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Mars was taken back. “That’s impossible! Does it say who wrote it... or if it was written by anyone?” He asked Icarus.

Lina looked at Icarus in surprise, then turned to Synth. “This is insane.” She said, not knowing what else to say.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

“No... I don’t believe it. It can’t be...” he stared at the name of the author in shock. “Uh... Synth, Lina... You guys wrote the book...”

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Lina looked between Icarus and Synth in a mix of shock and horror. “But that’s impossible! I only met Synth a couple days ago, and when I touched it, it was the only time I had ever seen that book!”

DragonSoul11/15/2019

Synth was stunned, unable to comprehend such madness. 

“Yeah, well welcome to a world where impossible is possible.” Icarus muttered “I do believe this was written in the future though. It does contain some rather odd things about both of your relationship with each other.”

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Lina looked at Synth in shock. Future?Relationship? All of these things making her head spin. “If we, um... wrote it in the future. How did it end up here?” She asked, turning back to Icarus.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

"You guys as well I gather. It would make sense as you do briefly mention time travel here... But how..." Icarus looked around, realizing that everyone's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Uh! But it does have a way of saving the world from the blood moon."

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Lina was glad that Icarus had stopped talking about the future. She was always scared of the future, it was too unpredictable. She squeezed Synth’s hand a little tighter. “Ok, so what does it say about the blood moon?” Lina urged.

DragonSoul11/15/2019

"It says. Okay. Nope, nope nope. Angel, warlocks. It is talking about warlocks." He cursed handing the book over to her. He had what many would say, irrational fear of warlocks. 

Angel nodded and started reading. "Icarus... You aren't gonna like this. But, uh. Two warlock descendants are in this room right now. And I believe you know who, as Avians are unable to use elemental magic."

LegacyGaming011/15/2019

Lina immediately looked at Synth and Alex in surprise, knowing there was no way it could be her. 

“Descendants of warlocks?” Alex said in surprise. Looking at Lina and Synth. “Everything makes so much sense now!”

DragonSoul11/15/2019

Synth stared at them in disbelief. “Why do both of you think it’s me? I can see you two glancing between each other and me.” Synth glanced at all of them and sighed when he realized that both Angel and Icarus were looking at him. 

“Well, it would be best to note that Synth... Uh showed the use of warlock powers not too long ago. I believe that was before the nightmare images.” Angel muttered, looking at Lina, she had also been there that day


End file.
